Promesse
by Daemonya le Psycholapinou
Summary: Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour m'intéresser aux gardes d'Eel si tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. C'était ton objectif, ton rêve, pas le mien. Ta présence seule, ton sourire, suffisait à me convaincre de te suivre. Maintenant tu n'es plus là. Je demeure seule avec une promesse pour me guider, une promesse qui se changea bien vite en aventure au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ~**

 **Je vous présente le prologue d'une fanfiction Eldarya (merci captain Obvious/PAN/), en général je n'aime pas écrire sur les Otome Game mais là, c'était de la Fantasy, alors j'ai pas résisté x) Vous y retrouverez bien entendu les personnages de ChiNoMiko, ainsi que beaucoup d'O.C., parce que ce n'est pas avec cinq pleupleu que les gardes vont paraître réalistes, et parce que j'aime bien. Il y aura aussi des personnages issus d'autres auteurs de fanfictions sur Eldarya, bien entendu j'ai leur autorisation, et je le préciserais à chaque fois ^^**

 **Bref je cesse de vous enquiquiner avec mon intro qui va finir plus longue que le prologue x) Bonne lecture ^.^**

* * *

Ton Souhait

Depuis toutes petites il y avait quelque chose qui nous faisait rêver... qui te faisait rêver.

"J'aimerais tant rejoindre une des gardes d'Eel... me rendre utile... "

A peine prononçais-tu ces mots que le sort s'acharnait sur toi et t'arrachait une quinte de toux rauque qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Je me souviens de la douceur du tissu de ta robe alors que ma main passait dans ton dos pour tenter de t'aider à faire passer ce Mal. Les médecins disaient que c'était incurable, depuis que notre Cristal s'était brisé, ton manaa s'épuisait et que tu ne passerais pas l'hiver.

Je pouvais seulement te regarder jour après jour, t'éteindre lentement. J'étais impuissante face à ta douleur, malgré ta faiblesse tu ne perdais pas de vue ton objectif, tu espérais guérir, j'espérais te voir guérir...

"Etherna... intègre une garde d'Eel... toi qui est si puissante tu sauras certainement... mieux que je ne le ferais jamais... "

Pourquoi renonçais-tu ? Te sentais-tu si proche de la fin ?

"Mais Nerys..."

"Je t'en prie..."

Savais-tu que je demeurerais perdue sans toi ? Tu m'avais donné un but, quelque chose auquel m'accrocher pour aller contre ma douleur... je me devais de respecter ton souhait.

Je me devais de rejoindre une garde d'Eel.

* * *

 **C'est court, c'est normal, les chapitres sont bien plus longs ^^**

 **La suite bientôt :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Me voilà avec le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^.^**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Intégrer la Garde.

Me voilà à quelques pas du Q.G., j'inspire un grand coup. Si tout le monde pouvait intégrer les gardes d'Eel d'un claquement de doigt, cela se saurait. Je déserre les poigs mais mes mâchoires restent crispées, que vont-ils penser de moi ? Une pauvrette de dix huit malheureuses petites années, qui doit plus avoir l'air d'une future femme au foyer plutôt que d'une guerrière sans peur. Il faut dire que mon pantalon de cuir n'est pas toute dernière génération, mon pauvre tee shirt en tissu rouge terni n'aide pas non plus à rehausser l'honneur de mes bottes plus-si-sombres usées. Elle va être belle ma première impression...

Prenant mon courage à deux mains et retenant mon souffle, je pousse les imposantes portes de verre du Q.G., débouchant sur un large hall joliment décoré et bien éclairé. Je descends l'escalier en face de moi, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait m'indiquer à qui m'adresser. Alors que mon regard s'absorbe en direction de ce qui ressemblait à un garde manger - cette simple vue réveillant la faim de mon estomac - , je ne fais plus très attention et percute ce qui ressemble à un mur... non, un torse.

Levant un regard légèrement frustré par ma propre inattention, je dévisage un homme de bonne carrure, les bras croisés et gantelés, des cheveux blancs tombant sur ses épaules contrastent avec sa peau mate et ses pupilles dorées restent impassibles malgré qu'une inconnue vienne de lui rentrer dedans par inadvertance. Il a un côt émystérieux que j'aime bien, même si là j'avais plutôt intérêt à justifier ma présence avant de n'avoir l'air d'une vulgaire voleuse.

\- Euh... b-bonjour.

Non non non. Etherna, cesse immédiatement de balbutier, ce n'est pas ton genre et en plus ça fait nunuche. Je m'éclaircis la voix et reprend :

\- Je suis ici pour intégrer une des gardes d'Eel, sauriez-vous à qui dois-je m'adresser ?

Il m'observe de la tête aux pieds, et je sais ce qu'il pense. Dans ses fascinantes iris se reflète une fille d'apparence commune ; quoiqu'il me surclasse de deux bonnes têtes, je sais que je ne suis pas petite et, bien que je sois un peu maigre, j'ai tout de même un corps de femme. Je ne suis plus la petite fille dévastée par la disparition de sa soeur. Malheureusement je n'ai l'air que de ça, d'une femme, destinée seulement à plaire avec sa longue chevelure blonde tel de l'or et désorganisée, qui me tombe jusqu'au creux des reins. Pourquoi une fille à l'air pauvre telle que moi ne cherche-t-elle pas mari qui puisse subvenir à ses besoins plutôt que d'intégrer des gardes ? Je n'ai ni l'air futée ni l'air forte, je ne suis qu'une femme, voilà ce qu'il pense. Pourtant, alors que je m'attends à un commentaire de sa part à ce sujet, il me répond simplement d'une voix grave et parfaitement neutre :

\- Il faut que tu t'adresses à Miiko, trouve une fille rousse avec des oreilles de lapin, une Brownie, elle pourra t'obtenir audience, elle s'appelle Ykhar.

À ces mots il me dépassa sans rien ajouter, sans m'accorder un regard supplémentaire. Je lance tout de même avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de ce qui ressemblait à une forge :

\- Merci !

Je me promène un peu dans les couloirs, ne m'aventurant pas trop loin pour ne pas passer pour une fouineuse. Je commence à désespérer lorsque j'entrevois une chevelure rousse disparaître vers ce qui me semble être le couloir des gardes. Je m'exclame, pas bien sûre d'avoir affaire à la bonne personne :

\- Euh... attends ! Ykhar ?!

Je passe précipitemment la porte et suis soulagée de constater qu'une jeune femme ressemblant à la description donnée se soit arrêtée. C'est étrange elle n'a pas un physique très impressionnant comparé à celui de tout à l'heure, elle doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial ! Elle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire enfantin :

\- Oui c'est moi, qui es-tu ?

Reprenant mon souffle, je saisis l'occasion :

\- Je m'appelle Etherna, on m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'adresse à toi pour obtenir une audience auprès de euh... Miiko, je souhaiterais intégrer une des gardes d'Eel.

Pour tout dire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une réaction aussi... surexcitée ?

\- Mais c'est super ça ! Une nouvelle dans les gardes j'ai hâte de savoir laquelle tu vas rejoindre ! Alors oui il faut que tu t'adresses à Miiko, c'est elle qui décidera si tu as l'étoffe d'une gardienne ou non... par contre je ne suis pas sûre que tu lui fasses très bonne impression avec ta tenue... pas que Miiko juge uniquement sur les apparences, mais disons que ça... aide ?

Eh ben elle a débité tout ça tellement vite que j'ai eu du mal à suivre ! Je me concentre sur la fin de sa tirade et lâche un soupir :

\- Je sais mais... je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre...

Elle secoue la tête avec un sourire triste :

\- Ce n'est pas grave je comprends, ce sont des temps difficiles pour le peuple d'Eldarya...

A qui le dis-tu... elle reprend d'un ton plus enjoué :

\- J'ai peut-être quelques affaires qui t'iraient, suis-moi !

J'obtempère sans prendre la peine de discuter, et elle me tire au fond du couloir, me poussant dans une des chambres. J'ai à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours qu'elle plonge dans une armoire à la décoration fleurie. Je me sens un peu jalouse, j'ai certes un toit sur la tête, mais il est si difficile d'acquérir de l'argent que je ne peux me permettre aucune décoration ni vêtements supplémentaires. En même temps si j'avais choisi de vivre dans le refuge que j'ai traversé, peut-être n'aurais-je pas été très riche mais au moins serais-je un peu plus... présentable, comme les villageois que j'ai pu croiser. Cependant tous ont été touchés par la destruction du Cristal... je me demande si j'aurais supporté les malheurs des autres... qui pouvait donc vouloir autant de mal à notre peuple ?

Je me retrouve rapidement affublée d'un haut orange qui m'enserre la poitrine, avec par-dessus un gilet marron attaché par une gemme bleue. Une jupe de la couleur des flammes me fait instantanément regertter mon pantalon qui me mettait plus à l'aise et les bottes sont tronquées contre des sandales à lanières aux attaches de joyaux assortis. L'ensemble semble un peu usé par endroits, mais au moins je ne me suis pas retrouvée avec la robe aux aspects fleuris d'Ykhar, pas du tout mon style même si ça lui va bien. J'hésite lorsqu'elle me pousse vers un miroir à pied, je semble tellement moins pathétique que cela me procure une sensation étrange de malaise.

\- Euh... je ne sais pas quoi dire... merci mais... tu es sûre que ça me va ? Je n'ai pas l'air très sérieuse et puis.. je ne pourrais jamais te le rembourser...

\- Mais qui te parle de me rembourser ? me coupe-t-elle. Ça te va tellement bien que je te l'offre ! Dommage que je n'ai pas les bijoux qui vont avec...

Pour ma part j'en suis bien heureuse, avec des bijoux j'aurais trop peur de me faire voler. Je reviens tout de même au sujet de départ :

\- Euh... concernant Miiko...

\- Attends ! Viens par là deux minutes !

J'obéis et elle me fait me retourner avant de me tripatouiller les cheveux.

\- Euh... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Une tresse ! Ça te donnera l'air plus soignée !

Là j'ai carrément l'air d'une poupée ! Je baisse les yeux en rougissant légèrement, cette situation commence à devenir vraiment gênante. Lorsqu'elle me présente de nouveau au miroir, je suis étonnée du résultat, adieu masse hirsute et bonjour tresse élégante qui me tombe en bas du dos, j'en reste bouche bée.

\- Voilà ! s'écrit Ykhar l'air ravie. Tu es fin prête à rencontrer Miiko ! Elle doit être dans la salle du Cristal, suis-moi !

Je vais donc entrevoir le fameux Cristal qui fait vivre Eldarya... je me demande à quoi il ressemblait, on m'avait raconté qu'il était vraiment impressionnant à l'origine, mais maintenant il ne doit plus en rester grand chose...

Je patiente pendant qu'Ykhar se rend dans la salle parler à Miiko, et jette un coup d'oeil nerveux aux alentours, ce Q.G. est vraiment impressionnant, j'espère que la gardienne d'élite qui est à sa tête n'est pas trop stricte... je n'étais moi-même pas très convaincue de mes pensées, ayant plus d'une fois entendu parler de Miiko, en bien comme en mal. La voix d'Ykhar me tire de mes angoisses.

\- C'est bon Etherna, tu peux venir !

Instant de vérité. Je monte les quelques marches avec nervosité et débouche sur une grande salle au centre de laquelle un gros cristal bleu brille de milles facettes, il est vraiment magnifique... je me force à détourner le regard pour le reporter sur les deux occupantes de la salle, Ykhar et une femme à longue chevelure brune et des oreilles de renard noires, tenant dans ses mains un bâton doté d'une cage dans laquelle brille une flamme saphir. Son visage mature m'intimide quelque peu, et je me sens d'autant moins digne d'intérêt.

Elle m'observe de la tête aux pieds, impassible, avant de commencer d'une voix posée mais sérieuse :

\- Ykhar m'a dit que tu souhaitais intégrer une des gardes d'Eel...

Je hoche doucement la tête, trop intimidée pour oser dire quelque chose. Je tente tout de même de garder la tête haute et le dos droit, pour ne pas montrer de signe de faiblesse. Elle poursuit d'un ton un peu plus sévère :

\- Te rends-tu compte que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ? Tu n'es pas là uniquement pour être nourrie-blanchie-logée. Faire partie d'une garde n'est pas de tout repos, il faut de l'investissement, du sérieux, et des compétences.

Allez Etherna, c'est le moment de te montrer convaincante...

\- Je le sais bien mais... je voudrais me rendre utile, je ne supporte plus de subir sans rien pouvoir faire !

Elle me fixe et je soutiens son regard, ce n'est pas le moment de montrer une faille, je dois être déterminée ! Un silence tendu s'installe, et je sens mon coeur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Que pense-t-elle ? Enfin elle finit de rompre l'attente :

\- Je vois que tu es motivée, quand à tes talents nous en prendrons bien connaissance à l'avenir. Trouve Keroshane, il te fera passer le test des gardes. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée sur ton compte.

Ykhar me fit signe qu'il était temps pour nous de sortir, je remercie Miiko avec un léger sourire et retrouve la jeune femme rousse dans le corridor des gardes. Celle-ci me lance avec enthousiasme :

\- Tu as été super ! Je pensais que Miiko te mettrait plus à l'épreuve, mais elle a l'air d'avoir confiance en tes paroles, ne la déçoit pas !

Je hoche la tête, n'en revenant pas moi-même, sentant la pression monter à chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

\- J'ai hâte de savoir quelle garde tu vas intégrer ! Viens, Kero est toujours dans la bibliothèque, on devrait le trouver là-bas.

Je la suis d'un pas déterminé, c'était le point de non-retour, enfin j'allais pouvoir poursuivre ton rêve _petite soeur_...

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, même si je mets un peu de temps à aborder l'intrigue ^^'**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui vous a plu ou pas, à souligner ce qui est gênant, des problèmes dans l'orghographe, les temps etc.**

 **Bonne journée ^.^**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey ~**

 **Oui je sais j'ai mis du temps à la poster (partiels et tout le tralala) mais voici la suite, bonne lecture ^.^**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ecoute ton sang.

Je suis Ykhar en silence, je me sens nerveuse et plus aussi sûre de moi, à quoi ressemblait le test des gardes ? J'avais vaguement entendu parler de l'ancien, mais on m'avait dit qu'il avait changé, était-ce difficile ? En étais-je vraiment capable ? J'avais étudié avec Nerys, je m'étais battue pour elle, mais était-ce suffisant ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps que déjà nous montions les marches du hall des portes avant de pousser celle de la bibliothèque.

Tout était calme à l'intérieur, une grande fenêtre illuminait la pièce d'un soleil d'après midi, les étagères étaient finement décorées et regorgeaient de livres en tous genres, il y avait quelques fauteuils et au centre, devant un présentoir, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu marine, une corne pareille à celle des licornes pointant de son front, il portait des lunettes et avait un air rassurant que je ne m'attendais pas à voir à côté de celui strict et sérieux de Miiko.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Ykhar qui hoche la tête pour m'indiquer qu'il s'agit bien de la bonne personne avant de sortir de la pièce. Je me retourne et commence, un peu plus détendue :

\- Bonjour euh... Keroshane ?

Il sourit, un sourire doux et affectueux, je me sens moins sous pression en sa présence. Mais quel genre de test vais-je bien passer dans une bibliothèque ? Les tâches intellectuelles ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc...

\- C'est bien moi, mais tu peux m'appeler Kero. Je t'ai vue accompagnée d'Ykhar mais je ne te connais pas, qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Etherna, Miiko m'a dit de me rendre ici pour passer le test des gardes.

\- Une nouvelle alors ? Cela commençait à se faire rare par ici... attends je vais chercher le questionnaire.

Sa corne s'illumine, attirant le document de sa convoitise jusque dans ses mains, je ne suis guère impressionnée, habituée aux fréquentes démonstrations de magie de mon monde. Quelque chose d'autre me préoccupe... un questionnaire ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... je me demande ce que ça veut dire.

\- Prends-le et réponds aux questions, dit-il en me tendant un papier ainsi que de quoi écrire.

Je jette un oeil et, surprise, constate que cela ressemble plutôt à un test de personnalité. Je lève un regard interrogateur.

\- Mais... ce n'est pas plus compliqué ?

Il secoue la tête avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Avant les épreuves étaient bien plus éliminatoires... mais depuis l' "incident" du Cristal les nouvelles recrues se font de plus en plus rares, alors que nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible, c'est pourquoi nous engageons bien plus facilement de nouveaux gardiens à partir du moment où ils peuvent se rendre utiles.

Je hoche la tête, comprenant mieux ce peu de difficulté et m'assoie afin de répondre au questionnaire en restant sérieuse et honnête dans mes réponses, bien que parfois les questions puissent être étranges. Je m'attendais à des questions sur les gardes, mais cela correspond plutôt à des mises en situation. Je connais tout de même les bases comme le rôle des gardes ainsi que les noms de ceux à leur tête, bien que je n'ai jamais vu leurs visages, et que je serais bien en peine de les reconnaître même en les croisant dans un couloir. Je n'étais pas du coin non plus il fallait bien l'avouer.

Une fois terminé, je remets le questionnaire entre les mains de Kero qui lit attentivement mes réponses, l'attente du verdict fait remonter mon stress. Lorsqu'il fronce les sourcils, cela achève de m'inquiéter :

\- Ce n'est pas concluant ?!

Il me sourit d'un air rassurant avant de dire :

\- Non non ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que tes résultats chevauchent entre deux gardes, cela arrive souvent depuis qu'on n'utilise plus que ce test pour avoir de nouvelles recrues. Au fait, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à la dernière question ?

Je me sentis gênée avant de répondre :

\- Euh... ben en fait la garde que j'intègrerais m'est bien égale tant que je me rends utile là où on a besoin de moi... alors je n'ai pas voulu choisir entre les trois...

Il sourit avec amusement :

\- C'est... original, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche tu sais ? Mais j'ai peut-être une idée pour départager, cela permettra aussi de connaître un peu tes compétences.

Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise et inquiète et demande :

\- Euh... quel genre d'idée ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas rien de dangereux, comme tes résultats me font hésiter entre l'Ombre et l'Obsidienne, je pense que le mieux pour toi serait un duel, équitable bien sûr, avec un membre d'une garde. Selon ton style de combat nous pourrons savoir ce qui te convient le mieux. Je vais en parler avec Valkyon et Nevra, en attendant tu peux visiter le Q.G., mais ne t'éloigne pas trop que je puisse te retrouver sans difficulté.

Je hoche la tête et le suis hors de la bibliothèque, je décide de suivre son conseil et prendre un peu mes marques, peut-être que je pourrais rencontrer d'autres gardiens qui sait ? Depuis la salle des portes je peux accéder à l'infirmerie - même si je n'y suis pas entré j'ai pu voir la croix rouge au-dessus de la porte -, il y a aussi la salle d'alchimie, qui regorge de plantes et objets en tout genre, je n'ai rien osé touché et laissé les personnes déjà dans la pièce travailler tranquillement. Ça c'était pour l'étage, en dessous se trouvait une forge où planait l'odeur de fer chauffé et une chaleur étouffante, j'ai préféré de pas faire ma trop curieuse et j'ai laissé les armes et armures en cours de réalisation à leur place. J'ai également jeté un oeil au garde manger, mais je ne me suis pas attardée pour ne pas baver devant la nourriture.

Je finis par retourner dans le corridor des gardes, mais sans rejoindre la salle du Cristal, bien que ce dernier me fascine, je pense que ma présence y serait mal vue. Le corridor ressemble à un couloir interminable avec de nombreuses portes de chambres, il se subdivise pour aller vers d'autres ailes où j'ai pu voir ce qui ressemblait à une salle de détente ainsi qu'un réfectoire, à travers de grandes fenêtres j'ai pu deviner derrière le Q.G. une sorte d'arène d'entraînement. En retournant à la salle des portes, une fille à la chevelure azur qui m'a tout l'air d'une sirène me saute dessus.

Je la trouve vraiment jolie, ses yeux ont un éclat surnaturel que j'aime beaucoup. Elle me demande avec un grand sourire :

\- Salut ! Tu t'appelles bien Etherna ?

J'hésite, ne sachant pas à qui j'ai affaire et réponds :

\- Euh... oui c'est moi...

\- Moi c'est Alajéa ! Kero m'a envoyé te chercher, il dit que tout est prêt, il faut se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement, le matériel est déjà sur place et on t'attend.

Je lui emboîte le pas et demande :

\- Hum... que dois-je faire ?

\- Valkyon te l'expliquera mieux que moi, mais en gros tu es bonne pour un duel.

Valkyon est le chef de la garde d'Obsidienne si je ne me trompe pas... attendez, je ne vais tout de même pas affronter ce genre de type surhumain ?! Vu ma tête elle s'empresse de me rassurer :

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu ne vas pas te battre contre lui, mais contre un membre de sa garde. Nevra sera là aussi pour juger si tu as des compétences qui conviendraient à sa garde, ne fais pas attention à... sa personnalité.

C'est censé me rassurer ça ? Elle poursuit sans se préoccuper de mon arrêt soudain de respirer sous le coup du stress :

\- Ton adversaire n'est peut-être qu'un membre de la garde de Valkyon, mais prends-la au sérieux, elle est redoutable ! On la surnomme "la survivante" ici. Je suis assez étonnée que Valkyon l'ait choisie pour être ton adversaire, mais il m'a dit qu'il t'avait déjà vue et qu'il pensait que cela permettrait de savoir de quoi tu es réellement capable.

Attendez... il m'a déjà vu ? Alors ce serait le type dans lequel je suis rentrée tout à l'heure ? Oh la honte ! Mince je les voyais plus vieux les chefs de garde moi... ça craint ! Mais je ne comprends pas, s'il m'a vu il doit bien avoir pensé que j'étais tout juste bonne à rester aux fourneaux non ? C'est ce que tout le monde pense de moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendrait de moi ? Ou alors il m'a juste trouvé tellement pathétique qu'il veut ruiner mes chances d'intégrer une garde... je suis pas mal barrée moi c'est ça qu'est bien !

Je n'ai pas le temps de me faire plus de mouron que nous débouchons près de l'arène, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais autours se trouvaient des petits terrains d'entraînement dotés de mannequins, de cibles ou encore de sacs dans lesquels frapper et aux sols recouverts de sable pour prévenir les mauvaises chutes. Un peu plus loin se tiennent quatre personnes en pleine discussion. Je reconnais Keroshane et le fameux Valkyon, il y a aussi un type aux cheveux noirs, la peau pâle et les vêtements sombres qui observe à la dérobée une fille qui doit à peu près avoir mon âge, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de même couleur, elle porte l'épaulière de sa garde, l'Obsidienne. Un peu en retrait j'apperçois une fille blonde qui observe l'échange en silence, une sacoche fixée à sa ceinture.

Je m'approche accompagnée d'Alajéa, et c'est Kero qui m'adresse la parole en premier :

\- Ah te voilà, voici Nevra et Valkyon que tu as sans doute déjà reconnu, et je te présente Ayane Dragneel qui sera ton adversaire.

Je salue la brune d'un signe de tête, Dragneel... ce nom de m'était pas inconnu même pour moi qui n'était pas d'ici, je ne connaissais pas les détails, mais il me semble que c'est de famille de réaliser des prouesses. C'est au tour de Valkyon de prendre la parole :

\- Pratiques-tu la magie ?

Je secoue la tête négativement, soudain inquiète que cela pose problème, mais il enchaîne :

\- Très bien alors ce sera un duel sans utilisation de vos pouvoirs.

Il fixe Ayane qui hoche la tête pour signifier qu'elle a bien compris et il poursuit :

\- Ce duel vise uniquement à évaluer ton potentiel, Etherna, je ne veux donc pas de blessé, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne faut pas vous donner à fond, donc pas de cadeau. Je vous laisse le choix des armes.

Celle qui va être mon adversaire a déjà une épée dont le fourreau est attaché à sa ceinture, Alajéa m'invite à regarder du côté de quelques caisses qui ont été déposées non loin. On m'a vraiment laissé le choix des armes, j'aurais même le droit à un arc si je le voulais, mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité, ni les massues d'ailleurs. Je me contente de me saisir de deux épées de mêmes tailles et poids, que je jauge rapidement pour être sûre qu'elles soient suffisamment légères et équilibrées avant de m'en retourner vers les autres, signifiant que j'avais fait mon choix. Ayane et moi nous éloignons des autres, dû à mes sandales je sens le sable chauffé par le soleil autour de nous, pourquoi j'ai accepté de me faire rhabiller au juste ?!

\- Prête ? me demande la brune avec un sourire qui me laisse penser qu'elle est impatiente de démarrer le combat.

\- Prête, répondis-je avec le même sourire en tentant d'oublier ma nervosité.

La suite se passa très vite, c'est elle qui attaqua la première, elle avait eu la sympathie de n'engager qu'avec une attaque de front basique, que je pouvais parer sans problème, cela me laissait le temps de trouver l'équilibre de mes armes. Malgré cela sa force physique était conséquente, j'avais remarqué qu'elle était musclée, mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Première erreur sur le jugement physique, bravo Etherna... bon, j'ai déjà affronté des adversaires plus puissants que moi, il me suffisait d'éviter de me confronter directement à sa force en dégageant suffisamment vite mes armes lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient bloquées.

En un glissement de fer nous étions de nouveau à quelques pas l'une de l'autre, à nous jauger mutuellement, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, regrettant fortement mon pantalon, là j'avais peur de marcher sur la longue étoffe enserrant l'arrière de la jupe, et de risquer de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Des chefs de garde en plus ! Cet instant d'inattention me coûta, je ne doute pas qu'Ayane devait être à l'affut de la moindre faille, après tout c'était une combattante entraînée que j'avais devant moi, et je ne pouvais prendre que sur moi d'être aussi peu concentrée. Sa lame décrivit une courbe par le haut que je tentais d'esquiver un peu trop tard et ce ne fut que son changement volontaire de direction qui épargna mon épaule.

Bon, Etherna ça ne va pas du tout, rappelle-toi donc ce qu'on t'a appris ! Je m'étais pourtant entraînée à raviver ces vieux souvenirs dans mes muscles avant de me présenter ici. Je m'éloigne de quelques pas, surveillant toujours mon adversaire des yeux, attaquer comme un bourrin ne sert que face aux monstres, pour les autres il faut guetter le bon moment afin de ne pas s'épuiser inutilement... Le soleil se reflète sur le fer de mes lames du même éclat argenté que celui de mes iris, je calme ma respiration afin que mon coeur suive le rythme. Ça y est, je le sens qui pulse dans mes veines, je la sens se répandre jusqu'à atteindre mes oreilles... cette voix telle un murmure...

" _Écoute ton sang._ "

Cette fois, c'est moi qui prend l'initiative, j'engage un premier coup d'épée suivi comme son ombre par le deuxième, Ayane pare le premier sans difficulté et parvient à tourner son épée tout en forçant afin de bloquer le deuxième. Je ne mise pas sur la force de mes coups et retire mes lames avec rapidité, enchaînant un tour sur moi-même afin d'attaquer le flanc. Elle a pourtant pu suivre le mouvement des yeux malgré la vitesse de l'enchaînement, son arme venant entraver les miennes, je ne l'ai même pas surprise.

Mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine, je sens l'adrénaline monter mais me force à rester calme, à me concentrer sur chaque mouvement pour tenter de trouver l'ouverture, enchaînant les coups d'épées pour ne pas lui laisser de répit. Lorsque je crois trouver la faille, c'est elle qui passe à l'attaque, le coup que je me retrouve contrainte de parer est d'une puissance telle que je n'ai pas le temps de me dégager, une de mes armes saute et s'échoue sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Je m'éloigne, mais avec une seule arme c'est comme si j'avais perdu tout équilibre, et face à son niveau je n'ai aucune chance je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence.

Je lève le bras et laisse mon épée retomber, se fichant dans le sol, avant de dire avec un sourire :

\- Je ne fais pas le poids tu as gagné.

Mon adversaire quitte sa position de combat pour une posture plus détendue. Ma poitrine se soulève rapidement alors que je reprends mon souffle, les gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front et peu à peu mes muscles se décrispent face à l'effort fourni. J'ignore la voix dans mes veines qui en redemande encore et me tourne vers les chefs de garde. C'est à cet instant précis que je réalise que tout autours de moi avait disparu l'espace de quelques minutes et que j'avais oublié jusqu'au lieu où je me trouvais. C'est Nevra qui prend la parole en premier, rompant le silence pesant :

\- Bon eh bien je crois qu'il est évident que cette fille ne va pas se retrouver dans ma garde, elle n'a aucune aspiration pour les coups bas, la discrétion ou l'exploitation des faiblesses. C'est dommage elle était plutôt jolie.

Je préfère ignorer sa dernière remarque avant de m'empourprer et reporte mon regard sur Valkyon, ce n'est plus qu'à lui que la décision appartient alors, j'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade. Il me jauge quelques interminables secondes avant de décroiser les bras et déclarer :

\- En effet je pense qu'avec de l'entraînement elle pourrait atteindre un bon niveau de combat, et reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance est aussi une qualité, bien qu'elle ne doive pas se transformer en lâcheté. Il me semble que Keroshane peut officiellement l'inscrire dans la garde d'Obsidienne.

\- Oui !

Ce cri de joie avait franchi mes lèvres tout seul, ce n'était pas mon genre de m'extasier mais j'avais franchi une des étapes pour me rapprocher de ton rêve, Nerys...

Alors que les chefs de garde s'éloignent en discutant entre eux, ayant sans doute mieux à faire à présent, Ayane s'approche de moi et me tend la main :

\- Merci pour le combat, et bienvenue chez les Obsidienne.

Je lui sers avec reconnaissance, enfin j'y suis.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir accordé de ton temps.

La fille blonde que j'avais apperçu au départ s'approche de nous, j'en profite pour la détailler : elle est assez grande et ses yeux sont tels deux saphirs, sa silhouette fine et élancée lui octroie quelque chose de gracieux et séduisant.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire légèrement timide avant de dire :

\- Tu as été fantastique Ayane et félicitations euh...

\- Etherna.

\- Enchantée moi c'est Nihale.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Keroshane s'avance vers nous, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était encore là.

\- J'aurais quelques questions à te poser Etherna, par formalité ne t'en fais pas.

J'acquiesce et Ayane remarque :

\- Nous on va y aller, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser.

\- Moi aussi, dis-je alors qu'elles s'éloignent, je m'adresse ensuite à Kero. Quelles sont les fameuses questions ?

Il jette un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

\- Je te les poserai après, en attendant il faut ranger ces armes à leur place.

* * *

 **Voili voilou j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**

 **Les personnages d'Ayane et Nihale ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la propriétaire de ce blog : Au passage je vous recommande sa fiction ;) Bien entendu j'ai son autorisation, je trouvais ça plus sympa d'inclure d'autres personnages qui ne sont pas à moi, ça varie les caractères et montre bien la diversité des gardes ^.^**

 **À la prochaine ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hey !**

 **De retour de vacances, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Intégration.

J'aide Keroshane à replacer tout le matériel dans une petite armurerie connectée à la forge, par la suite il me traîne de nouveau vers la bibliothèque, apparemment il a besoin de m'ajouter à un registre. Alors que sa corne s'illumine pour attirer un énorme ouvrage à la couverture en cuir écarlate un peu usée, il me demande :

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Etherna Ylphrea.

Ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité, mais il n'a pas besoin de la connaître de toute façon, je préfère être libre de mes mouvements, sans que personne ne vienne me déranger...

\- Ton âge ? enchaîne-t-il tout en laissant sa plume être guidée par le scintillement de sa corne.

\- Dix huit ans.

\- Ton espèce ?

\- Amazone.

Il hausse un sourcil surpris. Pour tout dire, je m'attendais à cette réaction. Mon peuple est connu pour former de redoutables guerrières, mais certainement pas pour son aptitude à se mélanger aux autres. Se mélanger à une société où les hommes étaient considérés comme l'égal de la femme, et non de simples géniteurs et serviteurs, relevait de l'impensable. Cela devait lui paraître étrange que je me retrouve si loin de mes contrées natales, à discuter avec le sexe opposé qui plus est. Peut-être qu'une petite explication, sans entrer dans les détails, s'imposait.

\- Je n'ai pas été élevée parmi elles, je n'en partage que le sang.

J'ai quitté les miens si jeune que je ne m'en souviens que peu, il n'y avait qu'Abara, qui nous avait élevées moi et ma soeur, pour nous parler de nos origines, mais surtout pour nous interdir de revenir chez nous... Kero hoche la tête en silence et termine de tout noter avant de ranger et attirer par magie un parchemin ressemblant fortement à une liste. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur et il m'explique :

\- Maintenant que tu vas vivre parmi nous, il est sans doute préférable que tu aies une chambre n'est-ce pas ? Je vais regarder parmi celles disponibles et je t'y accompagnerai.

Il lui faut quelques minutes pour trouver un numéro de libre et en récupérer les clefs, puis nous sortons pour nous rendre dans le corridor des gardes, nous enfonçant dans ses interminables couloirs. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte dénuée de symbole ou de nom, alors que toutes les autres ont souvent un signe permettant d'identifier son propriétaire et parfois sa garde. Il sortit les clefs et, bien que la serrure protesta plus d'une fois, ouvrit pour déboucher dans une pièce plongée dans l'ombre. Je me dirige vers le fond pour tirer les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre, et le tissu manque de me rester dans la main. Ok on va y aller moins fort la prochaine fois.

C'est une petite pièce suffisant tout juste à contenir un lit et sa table de chevet ainsi qu'une commode et quelques étagères. Les meubles ne sont plus tout jeune et quelque peu poussiéreux, le plafond est couvert de toiles d'araignée et les murs mériteraient une bonne couche de peinture au vu de toutes les tâches d'humidité. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe loin de là mais c'est toujours mieux que de dormir par terre sur une vieille paillasse moisie. Kero a en tout cas l'air plus embarrassé que moi par l'état des lieux.

\- J-je suis désolé je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi peu entretenu...

Je secoue la tête pour le rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, il me suffira de me mettre au ménage. C'est largement suffisant, j'aménagerais au fur et à mesure. Par contre je voudrais bien un matelas et des draps, si ce n'est pas trop demandé.

\- O-oui bien sûr, je vais m'arranger pour t'en dégoter. Si tu veux de quoi passer un coup de balais ou de serpillière, le placard où les trouver est juste entre la forge et l'armurerie. Je repasserais plus tard pour te parler des familiers.

Je hoche la tête et il sort en me remettant les clefs. Je referme derrière moi et file directement en direction de la forge, autant sacrifier le reste de mon après midi là dedans, je dormirais mieux ce soir. Je traîne donc un sceau, un balais et une serpillière dans le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre.

"Je ne savais pas qu'on embauchait des femmes de ménage."

Je me retourne, laissant au passage le tout reposer brutalement sur le sol dans un " **clang** " peut discret. Je profite de ces quelques secondes de répit pour repousser une mèche qui s'évertuait à me retomber devant les yeux depuis tout à l'heure et dévisage celui à qui je dois cette remarque. Il s'agit un type assez grand et élancé, aux oreilles longues et pointues - très probablement un elfe - et dont les cheveux bleus ont été attachés en une queue de cheval lâche. Avouons-le avec ses traits fins il est plutôt beau garçon, et j'y aurais peut-être prêté un peu plus attention si je n'avais pas si peu apprécié l'insinuation.

\- Je n'suis pas une femme de ménage, je suis une gardienne !

Il rétorque avec un large sourire supérieur :

\- Tu pourras prendre le nom de gardienne quand tu auras au moins accompli ta première mission, la bleue.

Je hausse les épaules avec une moue mauvaise, c'est quoi son problème ? Je lâche du ton le plus détaché possible :

\- Hun-hun, et t'es qui pour me dire ça ?

Il hausse un sourcil, quoi j'aurais dû le savoir ? En tout cas son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il remarque :

\- Je savais que les Amazones avaient tendance à vivre comme des ermites, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient aussi ignares.

La pique ne m'atteint pas autant qu'elle aurait dû, je ne me sens pas autant concernée par l'honneur de mon peuple que pourraient l'être d'autres. Je décide d'ignorer ce type qui m'a l'air d'être du genre à chercher des poux chez les autres, et me saisis de mon matériel pour me diriger de nouveau vers ma chambre qui n'est plus qu'à quelques portes d'ici. Alors que je m'apprête à entrer, je l'entends me lancer alors que je le pensais parti :

\- Mon nom c'est Ezarel et je te conseille de le retenir, la bleue !

Ezarel Ezarel... attendez, c'est pas comme ça que s'appelle le chef de la garde d'Absynthe ?! Occupée à rechercher l'origine du prénom, je ne remarque pas le manche du balais qui se coince dans l'encadrement de la porte, créant un mouvement de bascule ainsi qu'une collision brutale avec mon menton, qui me fait partir en arrière et me retrouver les fesses par terre, très vite agressée par les chutes d'un sceau qui me percute le front, d'une serpillière qui tente de m'étrangler, et du-dit balais qui, non content de m'avoir fait des misères, manque terminer de m'assommer. Très élégant tout ça...

J'entends un rire dans mon dos et, m'attendant à retrouver l'elfe en train de se moquer de moi, me lève et me retourne fulminante. Tout ça pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un garçon plus petit que moi, visiblement tout juste sorti de l'enfance, aux cheveux de jais méchés de rouge et affublé d'oreilles et d'une queue de loup. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou, mais quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ne devrait pas faire parti des gardes, non ? Ce doit être quelqu'un de l'extérieur alors. N'empêche qu'il est en train d'ouvertement se moquer de moi, et je n'apprécie pas trop, malgré qu'il y ait de quoi.

Je lâche avec amertume, la mine renfrognée :

\- Hum... tu t'es perdu ?

Cette fois c'est lui qui se vexe et me répond avec énervement :

\- Nan mais n'importe quoi ! Je suis un membre de la garde de l'Ombre je te signale, et ton voisin d'en face par la même occasion !

\- Ah ?

Je jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, en effet la porte d'en face est entrebâillée, il faut dire qu'avec tout le raffut que j'ai dû faire en me ramassant lamentablement, il y avait de quoi sortir pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ah. Bon bah enchantée moi c'est Etherna.

Je lui tend la main qu'il serre après un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

\- Chrome.

Autant éviter d'être en mauvais termes avec ses voisins pas vrai ? Surtout que s'il est dans les gardes d'Eel à son âge il doit être plutôt balèze n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bon bah je te laisse à ton ménage hein, moi je vais aller voir si y'a une mission pour moi.

A ces mots il ferme sa porte à double tour avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir en direction de la salle des portes. L'elfe aussi m'avait parlé de missions, je me demande à qui il faut s'adresser pour en obtenir, je demanderais à Kero quand je le recroiserais. En attendant j'ai du boulot...

Je retrousse des manches inexistantes, songeant au passage qu'une jupe ce n'est vraiment pas l'idéal au quotidien et qu'il faudrait que je passe récupérer mes affaires chez Ykhar, elles ne sont peut-être pas esthétiques, mais au moins j'y suis à l'aise. J'aime bien le haut quand même, je verrais si je trouve un pantalon qui aille avec un jour où j'aurais de quoi payer. Bref, je récupère le balais et part à l'assaut de la poussière, l'avantage c'est que la pièce n'est pas très meublée, je n'ai donc pas à faire trop d'acrobaties pour chasser ces véritables Cryslasms de poussière ! Je repars dans le Q.G. à la recherche d'un sac pour jeter tout ça, vire quelques bestioles qui avaient élu résidence dans ma chambre et termine à la serpillière après avoir demandé mon chemin vers le robinet le plus proche - j'ai eu l'air drôle à débarquer dans la salle de bain en mode sorcière. Je suis complètement claquée et la coiffure d'Ykhar ruinée au moment où je retourne déposer le tout à la forge. Je prends deux minutes pour réorganiser ma tenue devenue pire que ma précédente puis repart à la recherche de Kero. Si je me fie à ce que m'a racontée la brownie rousse, il devrait se trouver dans la bibliothèque.

Je l'y trouve effectivement et, dès qu'il m'aperçoit il se dirige vers moi et je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il déclare :

\- Ah tu as déjà terminé ? J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de s'occuper de tes draps, il viendra te les déposer dans l'heure, en attendant nous avons d'autres Liclions à fouetter. Il est temps pour toi d'obtenir ton premier familier !

Je me sens aussi surexcitée qu'angoissée, je ne me suis jamais occupée d'un familier auparavant, et j'ai déjà parfois bien du mal à m'entretenir moi-même, alors est-ce que je serais à la hauteur ? Je garde mes inquiétudes pour moi et le vois consulter ce qui ressemble à une liste, il marmonne en la parcourant des yeux :

\- Alors... j'ai cinq familiers disponibles...

Il attire différentes feuilles qu'il renvoie à leur place avant d'enfin en saisir une et de me la tendre :

\- Réponds à ce questionnaire, cela nous permettra de savoir lequel te correspond le mieux.

Je m'exécute, cela me prend à peine cinq minutes, et lui rend dans la foulée. Il le consulte rapidement et me fait signe de le suivre, nous sortons de la bibliothèque pour monter à l'infirmerie. Je ne comprends pas ce que l'on fait ici, et il ne tarde pas à me l'expliquer :

\- Nous gardons les familiers dans leurs œufs le temps qu'ils trouvent un propriétaire, pour qu'ils soient dans les meilleures conditions possibles l'infirmière les garde à l'œil.

En effet dans une pièce jouxtant l'infirmerie se trouve une sorte de couveuse pouvant contenir plus d'une quinzaine d'œufs, bien qu'à l'heure actuelle il n'y en ai que cinq. Kero se saisit de l'un d'eux, un ovale gris perle surmonté d'une petite feuille émeraude. Il me le tend et je le récupère avec mille précautions tandis qu'il se penche vers un placard d'où il sort un incubateur.

\- On va le placer dans ta chambre, par contre il mettra quelques jours à éclore.

Je hoche la tête et le suit jusque dans le corridor des gardes où je déverrouille ma porte, lorsque j'entre je constate une pile de draps posée sur mon lit qui est désormais doté d'un matelas. Kero place l'incubateur dans un coin de la pièce et j'y dépose avec le plus de délicatesse possible l'œuf que je tiens dans les mains. Je demande :

\- Au fait quelle espèce est-ce ?

\- Hum... je te fais la surprise, me répond-il avec un sourire. Voilà, si tu as besoin de quelque chose fais-moi signe.

Je me rappelle de la question que je devais lui poser et l'interpelle avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte :

\- Attends !

Il se retourne.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Comment est-ce que je peux obtenir une mission ?

\- Oh ça, eh bien soit quelqu'un vient te demander directement de l'aide, mais dans ton cas c'est peu probable, soit Miiko te l'attribue sinon tu peux aller voir ton chef de garde, donc Valkyon, il t'en donnera une parmi celles disponibles.

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer que j'ai bien compris.

\- D'accord je m'en occuperais demain, merci.

Il sort et je déplie les draps pour les placer correctement. Je constate au travers de la fenêtre que le jour déclinant a coloré le ciel de rose et de violet, on devrait bientôt prendre le dîner je pense, autant me rendre dans le réfectoire. Je referme derrière moi et me dirige vers le fond du couloir, choisissant la bifurcation de droite avant d'entrer dans une salle soutenue par des colonnes rouge et or, à l'intérieur sont alignées des tables de bois vernies où des bancs permettent de s'asseoir. Contre le mur de droite se trouvent des corbeilles et des marmites où l'on peut aller se servir, un satyre en tablier semble surveiller d'un mauvais œil tout ceux qui s'en approchent.

Je me sers du strict minimum, un morceau de pain ainsi qu'une louche d'une sorte de gruau auquel sont mélangés des légumes et des morceaux de viande. Ça ne parait pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu avaler ces dix dernières années. Je m'installe à un bout de table où il n'y a pas encore d'autres gardiens et entame ma portion avec appétit.

"Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec toi ?"

Je lève les yeux sur une fille un peu petite de taille, dont les longs cheveux roux lui tombent en dessous des omoplates, elle a des yeux verts pétillants et quelques tâches de rousseurs sur sa peau pâle. Un diadème lui serre le front, serti d'une jolie pierre dorée et entre ses cheveux fins on peut distinguer la pointe d'oreilles. Une elfe ? Non... une semi elfe. Elle porte une robe écarlate qui lui descend jusqu'au dessus de ses chevilles ainsi que des sandales au cuir si clair qu'il en paraît jaune. Sur ses épaules repose une cape noire brodée d'un tissu semblable à de l'or et dont la capuche a été tirée en arrière.

Elle est accompagnée d'un jeune homme dont les mèches noires lui tombent devant les yeux, je parviens tout de même à distinguer un iris doré et l'autre sanguin. Si je trouvais la peau de sa compagne pâle, lui a un teint de cadavre. Deux cornes recourbées percent son crâne, juste au-dessus de ses oreilles pointues et déformées. Il est habillé d'une veste à manches longues ouverte, laissant entrevoir un torse musclé, son pantalon comme le reste de ses habits est purement noir. En fait, il n'a pas qu'un physique attirant, l'aura qu'il émet a un charme particulier, fascinant et malsain à la fois, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un de son espèce auparavant, mais son apparence me fait penser aux démons que l'on décrit dans les livres, et son aura séductrice plus spécifiquement aux Incubes. Si c'est le cas, cela m'étonne d'en voir un traîner au Q.G., ne sont-ils pas mauvais et dangereux ?

Sentant mon silence d'observation s'éterniser, je me décale pour leur laisser de la place et bafouille :

\- Euh... oui bien sûr.

La rouquine s'installe à côté de moi et le brun dans ma diagonale, j'essaie de ne pas le regarder, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas évident. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se faire remarquer, pourtant c'est comme si je ne voyais que lui. Je me force à reporter mon regard sur la semi elfe qui se présente :

\- Je m'appelle Dalyah et lui c'est Ephryn, et toi ?

\- Etherna, enchantée.

Tandis que le dénommé Ephryn entamait son "repas" - un unique morceau de viande, cru qui plus est, c'était assez... étrange à voir - en silence, la rouquine poursuivit :

\- On nous a dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle recrue, et vu que je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, j'en déduis que c'est toi ?

Je hoche la tête, les nouvelles vont vite par ici, elle esquisse un sourire enthousiaste et poursuit avec les yeux pétillants :

\- Tu verras les gardes c'est un peu comme une seconde famille ! Dans laquelle est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée ?

Comme quoi les nouvelles ne sont pas toujours complètes.

\- La garde d'Obsidienne et vous ?

\- Je suis dans l'Absynthe et Ephryn dans l'Ombre, dommage tu seras une rivale dans le tournois des gardes !

\- Un tournois ?

Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, je savais qu'il y avait une sorte de classement entre les membres des gardes selon les missions réussies dans le mois et les exploits accomplis, qui servait pour les civiles préférant remettre une mission en personne, mais un tournois ça ne me disait rien.

\- Oui, confirme Dahlya, avant il avait lieu tous les mois, une sélection de membres des gardes s'affrontait pour déterminer laquelle était "la plus forte". Depuis que le Cristal est incomplet tout le monde est concentré sur la recherche des morceaux et le maintien des vivres, sans oublier les missions à côtés, du coup il n'y a plus vraiment de place pour les festivités. Mais ça reste une part importante des traditions des gardes, je pense que ça reviendra, surtout que Nevra adore la compétition alors il est toujours en faveur de son retour en face de Miiko.

Je vois... bon je ne le lui dirais certainement pas, mais moi je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de compétition, ça ne fait que créer des tensions et ça n'apporte pas grand chose, juste des dépenses inutiles. Nous avons continué à discuter un petit moment de tout et de rien, Ephryn n'a pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche, j'en oubliais presque sa présence qui m'avait pourtant paru flagrante quelques minutes plus tôt, j'en apprenais un peu plus sur les chefs de gardes ainsi que des figures connues par ici, puis chacun regagna sa chambre, lorsque j'entendis la semi-elfe m'interpeller.

\- Au fait Etherna !

Je me retourne et la vois qui se dirige en courant vers moi.

\- Tu vas bientôt faire ta première mission non ?

Je hoche la tête, où veut-elle en venir ?

\- Si tu as besoin d'être accompagnée n'hésite pas à nous demander !

\- Mème si vous ne faites pas parti de ma garde ?

\- Ça ne change rien, et comme ça on fera mieux connaissance. A demain peut-être ?

\- A demain.

Je pénètre enfin dans ma chambre et m'affale sur le lit. J'ai oublié de passer voir Ykhar, tant pis je m'en occuperais demain. Cette journée m'aura épuisée, mais quelque part j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemblera la suivante.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ^.^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera la première mission d'Etherna :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour ^^**

 **Vraiment désolée du temps entre ces posts, avec les études j'ai complètement délaissé cette fanfiction Du coup j'ai dû retard à rattraper un peu de partout ^^' D'ailleurs Eldarya avance encore plus vite que moi côté épisodes, j'espère donc ne pas faire trop d'incohérences ^^'  
**

 **Pour résumer un peu ce qui a pu se produire précédemment, Etherna a pu intégrer la garde d'Eel, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement un choix personnel mais plutôt une promesse à sa sœur défunte. Après un petit test la voilà donc dans la garde d'Obsidienne. Elle a également reçu un œuf de familier dont elle attend l'éclosion pour en connaître l'espèce (mais ceux qui connaissent bien Eldarya devraient avoir pu le deviner rien qu'à la description x) ). Elle a également rencontré, dans le chapitre précédent, deux membres de gardes différentes de la sienne : une semi-elfe du nom de Dalyah, et un Incube, Ephryn.**

 **Voili voilou, maintenant je vous laisse avec le chapitre suivant ;)**

* * *

Première Mission

Comme d'habitude je me réveille aux premières lueurs du jour, je profite que les douches communes soient encore vides pour faire ma toilette, seuls les plus hauts gradés ont droit à des sanitaires individuels, alors on fait avec. Au moins j'ai accès à de l'eau propre. Une fois rafraîchie et bien réveillée, je traîne un peu dans les couloirs. Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur l'accès au matériel d'entraînement, il faut bien que je m'améliore. Je m'installe une petite heure à la bibliothèque pour lire un maximum sur la garde d'Eel, je m'étais déjà renseignée auparavant, mais je n'avais jamais eu accès à des livres... heureusement, même si c'est laborieux, j'ai quand même appris la lecture, et pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment l'apprentissage qui m'attendait au sein de mon peuple...

Une fois que j'estime en savoir suffisamment pour ne pas passer pour une ignare se basant sur des ragots, je sors et me mets à la recherche de mon chef de garde, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop occupé. Je le trouve sans difficulté aux abords de la forge, en train d'exposer à un membre de sa garde une liste de choses à faire, ou plutôt à forger, des armes si j'ai bien compris. Je reste en retrait le temps qu'il ait terminé ses directives, mais en profite pour tendre un peu l'oreille, d'après Valkyon le fait de réaliser soit même son arme de prédilection permet de mieux la connaître, et de trouver le bon équilibre, car Dieu sait que ce n'est pas évident à faire pour un débutant. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi après avoir fini :

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je décroise les bras et me décolle de l'encadrement de la porte contre lequel je m'étais adossée, m'avançant ensuite de quelques pas pour arriver à son niveau et répondre sans détour :

\- Kero m'a dit de m'adresser à t... vous si je voulais obtenir une mission.

Il y avait aussi Miiko... mais étant donné qu'elle devait gérer toutes les gardes je ne pense pas qu'une débutante dans mon genre l'intéresse. Ça me fait tout de même bizarre de vouvoyer quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, mais je n'ai pas envie de manquer de respect à mon supérieur. Il m'observe quelques secondes en silence de haut en bas, j'ai du mal à cerner ce qu'il peut bien penser de moi, ça me dérange un peu à vrai dire.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux commencer les missions maintenant ?

Je hoche la tête, pas besoin d'en dire plus mon regard parle pour moi, je veux prouver que je suis utile, assurer ma place parmi les gardes, l'entraînement attendra pour l'instant j'ai des preuves à fournir. Presque imperceptible, la commissure de ses lèvres se retrousse et il croise les bras en reprenant un air purement sérieux.

\- Très bien j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi. Nevra m'a rapporté que lui et Erika étaient tombé sur un Blackdog lors d'une mission dans la forêt profonde...

Je ne savais pas du tout qui était cette Erika, mais le nom de Blackdog lui ne m'était pas inconnu. Des chiens maudits qui n'apparaissaient que lors de mauvais présages selon les histoires, j'en avais des frissons par avance.

\- ... ils ont réussi à le faire fuir, mais ce n'est pas normal d'en apercevoir un si près du refuge. Leiftan est sur le coup avec ses contacts, mais je comptais aussi envoyer quelqu'un fouiller un peu la zone et savoir si quelque chose aurait pu attirer le Blackdog. Ce sera donc ta première mission, ce ne devrait pas être dangereux mais au cas où ne pars pas seule et prends des armes, si tu devais t'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres.

J'acquiesce avec un demi-sourire, j'allais enfin servir à quelque chose. Par formalité je le remercie et rejoins le corridor des gardes avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Ykhar. Le cuir usé ce n'est peut-être pas esthétique, mais j'y serais plus à l'aise, surtout en forêt, le temps de trouver de quoi mieux me vêtir. La rouquine me saute littéralement dessus à peine la porte ouverte.

\- Etherna ! Félicitations pour ton entrée dans la garde Obsidienne !

Je souris devant son enthousiasme, sans doute un poil exagéré puisque ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Merci... dis, est-ce que tu as gardé mes affaires d'hier ?

\- Euh... oui bien sûr, tu veux vraiment récupérer ces... trucs ?

Elle m'offrit une grimace assez mémorable, me faisant glousser.

\- Oh ça va il y a pire, dis-je en riant légèrement.

C'est vrai j'aurais pu me retrouver dans de véritables loques miteuses, là encore ben c'est en cuir et tissu ternes mais j'ai encore les orteils à l'abri. Je récupère mes affaires - elle insiste quand même pour que je garde les autres - en la remerciant et file dans ma chambre me changer. Je conserve tout de même le haut que j'aime bien, et qui n'est pas gênant. Bon il parait assez court du fait que la jupe avait une ceinture remontant vers le nombril, mais ça passe encore. Au moins le fait qu'il soit orange va plutôt bien avec mon pantalon et mes bottes de cuir. Je pense aussi que je vais suivre le conseil de Valkyon et ne pas partir désarmée.

J'allais sortir en direction de la forge lorsque j'aperçois une silhouette familière évoluer dans le couloir. Je fais signe à la semi-elfe rousse dont la longue cape rouge sombre voltige derrière elle et me dirige vers elle.

\- Salut Dahlya !

Elle sourit en me saluant d'un léger signe de tête gracieux et j'enchaîne en me souvenant de sa proposition de la veille et des recommandations de mon chef de garde :

\- J'ai eu ma première mission, ça t'intéresse de m'accompagner ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je vais prévenir Ephryn... euh, ça ne te dérange pas qu'il vienne ?

Songer à l'Incube me donne de drôles de sueurs froides, en même temps les Blackdog seraient en quelque sorte d'origine démoniaque... je pense qu'il sera plus utile qu'il ne me mettra mal à l'aise.

\- Non pas du tout, je vais récupérer des armes à la forge, on se rejoint là-bas ?

\- D'accord !

Nous nous séparons et j'entre dans la forge, Valkyon n'y est plus mais j'observe d'autres membres de ma garde, chacun vaquant à ses tâches sans se préoccuper de ma présence. Je rejoins la partie consacrée à l'armurerie et examine les différents types d'armes éparpillés contre ou sur des établis ou bien crochés aux murs. Il faudrait peut-être que je me renseigne sur ce que je peux prendre ou non. J'aperçois une femme brune qui semble avoir terminé d'aiguiser une lame et l'interpelle :

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous sauriez quelles armes peuvent être empruntées pour une mission ?

Elle lève le regard vers moi, ses iris d'argent semblent me transpercer au travers de ses mèches noires. Je me retiens de baisser le regard par réflexe, elle dégage une aura impressionnante et sûre d'elle, qui écrase toute la grâce qui émane en général de ceux de sa race, les elfes. Elle pointe le doigt vers un côté de la pièce semblant en parfait désordre, avec des caisses d'armes et armures laissées à l'abandon.

\- Tu peux en trouver là-d'dans ; mais si tu veux un conseil, forge-toi tes propres armes pour les missions, on n'est pas à l'aise sans ses armes personnelles.

\- C'est vrai... mais je n'ai aucune compétence dans ce domaine, avouai-je avec un grimace mal à l'aise.

Elle me détaille de la tête au pied, et j'ai d'un seul coup l'impression d'être couverte de défauts.

\- Mouais, ça va t'es pas encore une brindille, un peu d'entraînement et d'la technique et ça viendra. Si un jour t'as envie d'apprendre, viens m'voir, tu n'auras qu'à demander Eressëa.

\- Ah euh... enchantée, moi c'est...

Elle me coupe immédiatement, balayant l'air de sa main gantée de fer.

\- Tu m'donneras ton nom quand tu s'ras décidée, pas avant.

\- ...d'accord, ben merci...

Elle hausse les épaules et s'éloigne d'un pas lourd, cette femme a vraiment quelque chose d'impressionnant qui inspire le respect. Je me secoue intérieurement, je vais faire attendre Dahlya et Ephryn si je reste plantée là, voyons voir ces armes... Comme la dernière fois, celle où j'avais affronté Ayane, je me saisis de deux lames assez légères, dont la longueur dépasse à peine celle de mon avant bras, je vérifie qu'elles me conviennent et qu'elles soient équilibrées, puis attache leurs fourreaux à ma ceinture avant de sortir de la forge. La semi-elfe et le démon attendent juste devant, en pleine conversation à sens unique, la rouquine menant bien évidemment. Je m'excuse en arrivant à leur niveau :

\- Désolée que vous ayez dû m'attendre.

\- Oh ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est là, lâche Dahlya avec un geste négligeant, alors si tu nous parlais plutôt de la mission ?

En quelques phrases je leur expose ce que m'a demandé Valkyon. Évidemment ils ne savent pas plus que moi ce que l'on devrait chercher, mais je suppose que si l'on n'aperçoit rien d'anormal, cela voudra dire que l'apparition du Blackdog restera un mystère. Nous sortons de l'imposant bâtiment, déjà bien rempli à cette heure de la matinée de gardiens vaquant à leurs occupations respectives, et traversons le refuge d'Eel. Ici le contraste est assez frappant, les gens semblent vivre paisiblement, rassurés par la protection qu'offrent les gardes, mais en y regardant de plus près, on peut voir que chacun porte les stigmates de la tragédie de notre monde. Des enfants orphelins, de rares vieillards épuisés, semblant porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules rachitiques, quelques adultes tentant d'oublier leurs tracas en profitant du maigre répit accordé par ce refuge. Ils pansent leurs plaies, visibles ou non, jusqu'au jour où ils devront de nouveau affronter les épreuves de la vie...

Nous dépassons les barrières protectrices et nous éloignons de plus en plus du Q.G. que je vois se dresser un peu plus loin. Immense tour de nacre scintillant au soleil, perché au bord d'une falaise, de hauts murs bloquent la vue du refuge et je détourne le regard. Combien de fois me suis-je rendue ici sans parvenir à me décider, sans me sentir à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de moi ? Nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus au travers des plaines, l'herbe émeraude écrasée par nos pas et le silence pesant à peine troublé par la légère brise. C'est Dahlya qui finit par le rompre en s'étirant, commençant à se lasser du voyage.

\- Pfff vivement qu'on atteigne la forêt, les familiers des plaines sont vraiment trop craintifs ! Au moins en forêt on en croise plus souvent, et qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons les Dalafa !

Je remarque après un bref silence de quelques secondes :

\- Je n'en croise jamais moi, c'est à peine si je remarque parfois la touffe rose d'un Liclion planqué sous un buisson.

\- C'est parce que tu ne prends pas la peine de faire attention à leur présence c'est tout ! En plus si tu fais trop de bruit tu vas forcément les faire fuir !

J'aurais bien protesté que je ne faisais pas tant de bruit que ça, mais en même temps la semi-elfe se déplaçait si légèrement qu'on aurait à peine dit qu'elle posait le pied sur le sol, je ne risquais pas de rivaliser à ce sujet.

\- Au fait, dit la rouquine en se plaçant à mon niveau, tu as dû recevoir ton familier ! À quoi ressemble-t-il ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

J'esquisse un petit sourire en songeant à l'œuf resté au chaud dans ma chambre.

\- Il n'a pas encore éclos, j'ai bien ma petite idée sur son espèce mais je me réserve la surprise. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as comme familier ?

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Ephryn réprimer une grimace et n'ai pas le temps de me demander pourquoi que la semi-elfe s'engage dans un monologue interminable sur son familier. J'apprends qu'il s'agit d'un Pimpel - sorte de lapin cornu - du nom de Cerise ainsi qu'un tas d'autres informations sur son âge, son régime alimentaire, ses succès en exploration et ô combien elle est gentille, adorable, intelligente et magnifique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en constatant à quel point Dahlya semble aimer ces petites bêtes. Un peu trop même elle ne s'arrête plus et commence à dériver sur des conseils sur mon familier que je n'écoute plus que d'une oreille à présent. Profitant qu'elle reprenne son souffle, je m'empresse de saisir l'occasion de la couper dans son élan :

\- Euh... et toi Ephryn, quel est ton familier ?

\- Un Rawist.

C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends parler, d'ordinaire c'est toujours Dahlya qui monopolise la conversation, j'étais d'ailleurs étonnée qu'ils semblent traîner si souvent ensemble alors qu'ils paraissaient deux parfaits opposés. Néanmoins je pense qu'il n'a seulement pas envie de parler, mais pas non plus d'être seul, alors la rouquine doit bien être le genre de personne qui l'arrange. Il a une voix chaude et grave, assez agréable, mais avec une façon de traîner sur certaines syllabes qui me fait penser à un prédateur. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur, ne connaissant pas cette espèce et cette fois c'est Dahlya qui répond à sa place :

\- Tu ne peux pas connaître, c'est un familier qui ne vit que dans sa région natale, mais tu verras il est magnifique !

Je hoche la tête puis relève le regard vers les premiers arbres commençant à parsemer la plaine, d'ici peu nous serons dans la forêt, et ma première mission pourra commencer, j'en ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, espérant ne pas échouer et parvenir à trouver quelque chose, un indice, n'importe quoi.

Il nous reste encore à rejoindre la partie profonde de la forêt, aux abords de laquelle a été aperçu le Blackdog, ce ne doit pas être un endroit très accueillant... Alors que nous suivons un sentier créé par maints passages de gardes bien avant nous, Dahlya s'éloigne un peu, un large sourire aux lèvres et accompagnée d'un rire enfantin. Je la regarde sans comprendre ses intentions, nous ne sommes pas encore à destination et elle sort déjà du chemin. Je la vois se pencher et tendre la main vers ce qu'il me semblait être un gros rocher couvert de mousse et entouré de broussailles. Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête enfin ? J'ai vite ma réponse en apercevant un Dalafa pointer le bout de son museau, s'approchant prudemment sur ses pattes fines. En l'espace de quelques minutes, Dahlya a vite fait de lui inspirer sa confiance et le cajoler. J'en reste pantelante, moi quand j'essaie d'approcher un familier sauvage, soit il fuit soit il m'attaque. J'entends Ephryn soupirer discrètement, ce ne doit pas être une première chez la semi-elfe, et ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire plus que ça.

Je comprends très vite ce qui exaspère autant l'Incube, impossible de faire deux pas sans que la rouquine ne dévie de la route pour partir câliner un familier, ça devient très vite répétitif et nous fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Elle est un poil trop dans son élément celle-là... je n'ose pourtant rien lui dire parce que cela a l'air de lui faire énormément plaisir de sortir des murs du Q.G. pour retrouver un peu de verdure. Ce n'est pas le cas d'Ephryn qui au bout d'un certain temps lui fait remarquer d'un ton tranchant :

\- Dahlya, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes en mission et nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes enfantillages.

Je ne l'aurais personnellement pas dit d'une façon aussi abrupte, mais il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas mon silence qui allait faire avancer les choses. La rouquine se relève en laissant s'envoler un Seryphon qu'elle avait réussi à attirer par je ne sais quel miracle, et hoche la tête, la bouche pincée et la mine peinée comme une enfant prise en faute. Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence de plomb et ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans une partie de la forêt où la lumière filtre à peine au travers des feuillages épais, donnant aux arbres un aspect tordus comme à l'agonie, que je conclue que nous sommes enfin à destination. Contrairement à l'orée que nous venons de quitter, claire et animée par de nombreux bruissements du vent ou des familiers, ici tout est sombre, dénué de bruit et de chaleur, c'est comme si le paysage venait de se figer, et seules les ombres semblent pouvoir s'y mouvoir.

J'observe les alentours, c'est le chemin le plus direct pour se rendre dans la forêt profonde, on devrait donc pouvoir trouver des traces du Blackdog, d'un affrontement. En sortant un peu du chemin, j'aperçois des empreintes sur le sol, on peut constater celles d'humanoïdes, clairement un homme et une femme, d'autres plus petites et rondes, un familier peut-être ? En tout cas juste à côté, en cercle, je peux distinguer les restes profonds du passage en cercle des griffes d'un Blackdog. Quelques frissons nerveux traversent ma colonne vertébrale en y songeant et je jette un coup d'œil aux deux autres, si Ephryn est toujours impassible, Dahlya a cessé de bouder mais semble plus inquiète, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une partie de la forêt qui la rassure. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Je me redresse, ayant mis un genou à terre pour mieux examiner les empreintes, et essaie de suivre la trace du Blackdog, mais cela devient vite impossible, soit elles se sont effacées, soit il est tout simplement apparu de nulle part. Mais je pense comme Valkyon, il a forcément été attiré par quelque chose pour arriver si près d'ici, en même temps cette partie de la forêt, où plane une atmosphère lugubre, me semblerait être son parfait élément si je ne savais pas déjà que la présence de ce chien-démon était anormale. Je me tourne vers mes compagnons avec un bref haussement d'épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu attirer le Blackdog, sa trace est impossible à suivre, il va sans doute falloir explorer un peu mieux les alentours.

La semi elfe hoche lentement la tête, sans doute préférerait-elle rebrousser chemin, mais je ne me vois pas rentrer en ayant à peine regardé aux alentours. Nous nous enfonçons un peu plus entre les arbres torturés, il fait si sombre qu'il me semble parfois apercevoir quelques fleurs ou créatures phosphorescentes, qui ne se montrent habituellement que la nuit. Le silence est pesant, je ne me sens pas à mon aise, l'atmosphère se fait plus lourde à mesure que nous avançons plus loin, plus profondément.

Les recherches ne semblant mener à rien, tout paraît sombre et froid, mais ce n'est que l'ambiance habituelle de cet endroit peu accueillant. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille nous éterniser, si les familiers sauvages s'habituent à notre présence, nous risquons de subir des attaques. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour demander aux deux autres s'ils estiment que cela vaut la peine de poursuivre, une explosion de lumière survient depuis l'ouest de la forêt, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'ici. Sans réfléchir plus je me mets à courir dans cette direction, lorsque j'arrive dans une clairière inattendue dans cette partie de la forêt, un gigantesque brasier s'élève vers le ciel.

Je m'immobilise, craignant que l'incendie ne se propage, mais la flamme se résorbe d'elle même, comme aspirée, et il ne reste plus qu'au milieu de cette petite zone dénuée d'arbres un tas de cendres. Je m'approche, tentant de savoir ce qui avait pu déclencher cet étrange feu, mais reste prudente, au cas où le phénomène se reproduise.

Au centre du tas de cendres, celui-ci formant un cercle parfait, se trouve un bébé, à peine quelques mois je dirais. Ses yeux grands ouverts, d'un doré irréel qui me fait immédiatement écarter l'hypothèse d'un humain téléporté dans ce monde par erreur, sont braqués sur moi. Je reste figée, indécise quand à ce que je dois faire ou dire, et lui esquisse juste un immense sourire en battant des bras et des jambes dans le vide. Dahlya se penche par-dessus mon épaule, avant de s'écrier :

\- Un bébé ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ses parents l'auraient abandonné en forêt ? C'est horrible !

Après un court silence de réflexion, je lâche :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été abandonné... regarde les traces de suie, je pense qu'il est apparu avec le brasier...

\- Oui tu as raison, c'est probablement un phénomène magique, mais je me demande pourquoi... Jamais entendu parlé d'un truc pareil.

Elle se penche pour le prendre dans ses bras, le nourrisson l'observe avec curiosité. C'est étrange, j'ai déjà vu des bébés, et ils m'avaient tous eu l'air de découvrir les choses avec les yeux grands ouverts, de pleurer face à ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et qui les effrayait... pas celui-ci, c'était comme s'il comprenait tout ce qu'il lui arrivait... et qu'il attendait quelque chose de nous. Je me fais sans doute des idées...

Soudain, sans aucune raison, il se met à pleurer, hurler à pleins poumons dans les bras de Dahlya, la semi-elfe tente vainement de le calmer sans résultat et c'est Ephryn qui nous apporte la raison de ce soudain changement de comportement :

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir été attirés par cette magie...

Je détache mon regard du bébé pour suivre celui du démon, en effet, à la lisière de la clairière, des formes bougent dans l'obscurité, et au travers de leurs yeux luisants je devine une hostilité flagrante. Immédiatement après ce constat, je dégaine les deux épées à ma ceinture, j'aurais préféré que nous n'ayons pas à nous battre, cependant je sens que l'affrontement est inévitable...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)**

 **Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour la suite ^^' (déjà écrite, mais il faut que je reprenne de l'avance pour être tranquille )**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hey ^^**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture ^.^**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Étranges Phénomènes.

Nos ennemis ne tardèrent pas à se montrer, des espèces de familiers qui ne se trouvaient que dans la forêt créatures qui avaient appris à évoluer dans l'obscurité, parmi les arbres qui empêchaient d'autres nourritures végétales de pousser, carnivores et insectivores, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Des bêtes de crocs et de griffes, à la peau et la fourrure sombres, nyctalopes, qui n'aimaient pas la lumière. Ce pourquoi, sans doute, restaient-elles à bonne distance de la clairière, et même si nous étions pour l'instant plus ou moins à l'abri, il nous faudrait rentrer, et nous n'allions pas attendre qu'elles deviennent plus nombreuses pour ça. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Dahlya qui tient toujours le nourrisson, je le désigne du menton.

\- On le ramène au Q.G. ?

\- Tu comptes l'abandonner en forêt avec ces bestiaux ? rétorque la demi-elfe.

Non évidemment, question stupide. Dahlya cale le bébé de façon à avoir au moins une main de libre, elle m'a l'air déterminée. Je reporte mon regard sur Ephryn, lui n'a pas bougé, toujours un peu en retrait et calme, il se contente de parcourir les alentours du regard. Alors que je m'apprête à demander si l'on passe à l'action, il lâche avec un signe du menton :

\- Par là c'est le périmètre le plus dégagé, cela nous fait un petit crochet mais on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à rejoindre le chemin principal. Il va falloir courir.

Je hoche la tête, même si je ne peux pas faire le même constat je lui fais confiance, sa vision doit être bien plus développée que la mienne.

\- Ok, dis-je, on va passer par-là, tu devrais passer devant pour être certains que l'on prenne la direction la plus sûre, pas la peine de prendre des risques. Je resterais un peu derrière, si l'une de ces créatures nous rattrape il suffira de la repousser.

Chacun hoche la tête pour signifier qu''il a bien compris, Dahlya ne parle plus, concentrée sur la situation, et rapidement nous nous mettons à courir, les suivant de près je me concentre sur mes sens. Je n'ai peut-être ni sens ni aptitude sur-développé, mais j'ai appris à me concentrer pour détecter ce qui pouvait être anormal. Je me détache donc des bruits de pas de mes compagnons pour écouter chaque son des alentours. Pour suivre le mouvement je suis obligée de tourner le dos à l'ennemi, alors je ne dois pas lui laisser l'occasion de m'attaquer par derrière.

J'ignore mon souffle rapide et parvient à me concentrer sur des branches brisées, la terre écrasée, c'est le gros de l'espèce de meute sauvage qui nous poursuit. Ils sont bruyants, repérables, et suffisamment loin pour ne pas être le danger premier. Suivant la cape pourpre de Dahlya devant moi, j'essaie de percevoir d'autres sons, mais ce n'est pas évident en devant consacrer une partie de mon attention à la route empruntée, pour ne pas me casser bêtement la figure.

Un bruissement me parvient, ce n'est pas un buisson, cela ressemble plus à une branche que l'on a plié, je relève la tête, quelque chose bondit d'arbre en arbre, trop rapide pour que je ne puisse distinguer plus qu'une ombre. Mais ce n'est pas vers moi qu'elle se dirige...

\- Dahlya !

À peine avais-je terminé mon avertissement que la semi-elfe analyse la situation, exerce un bond rapide d'esquive tout en fouillant de sa main libre dans les sacoches accrochées à sa ceinture. Elle en extirpe une fiole qu'elle balance devant elle avec un geste fluide. Celle-ci se brise sur le museau d'une espèce de panthère qui gémit et fuit en s'enfonçant dans les bois. Je ne prends pas la peine de me demander ce que c'était, il nous faut continuer, dès qu'on sera sortis de la partie profonde, nous devrions être en sécurité.

Quelque peu distraite, j'essaie de retrouver la trace de nos poursuivants, ils se sont rapprochés, et un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule me confirme qu'ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres derrière nous, notre arrêt n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais cela nous a suffi à nous faire rattraper. Est-ce qu'ils vont nous suivre longtemps ? En général les familiers ne se montrent pas aussi agressifs, même dans ce genre d'environnement, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent comme ça ?

Mes réflexions abaissent ma concentration, et je ne perçois qu'au dernier moment le sifflement de l'air fendu sur ma gauche. J'ai tout juste le temps de croiser mes lames devant moi en guise de parade qu'une gueule pleine de crocs se jette dessus, son haleine fétide me léchant le visage. Je sens des pattes prendre appui sur mes épaules, y enfonçant impitoyablement leurs griffes, et son poids me fait perdre l'équilibre. Basculant en arrière, je dégage la bête d'un coup de pied et me rattrape d'une main me permettant de me relever dans le mouvement, bien m'en prit puisqu'un deuxième de ces monstres fit claquer ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de mon bras.

Je recule, la respiration sifflante, mais ne les lâche pas du regard, un signe de faiblesse et c'est ma gorge qui y passe, je fais mouliner l'air à une de mes épées pour les intimider, l'autre restant en garde pour me protéger en cas d'attaque. Ils reculent mais leurs yeux luisants restent rivés sur moi, non... sur Dahlya, je ne suis qu'un obstacle ce n'est pas ma peau qu'ils veulent. Je recule lentement mais ils rattrapent la distance, grognant pour tenter de me faire abandonner l'affrontement, de leur laisser le champ libre.

Une ombre passe et les percute violemment, les faisant glapir et se retirer entre les arbres, sans pour autant qu'ils fuient, un tel acharnement n'est pas normal venant de ces familiers, même ceux de cette partie de la forêt. Ephryn se tourne vers moi, il est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu le distinguer, il n'a pas d'arme mais je vois son œil rouge sang luire sous ses mèches ébènes. Une telle puissance et une telle rapidité, accompagnée de son aura malsaine qui s'était intensifiée, m'auraient sans doute presque effrayée s'il n'y avait pas été mon allié en l'instant. Je m'écrie :

\- C'est Dahlya qu'il faut protéger, c'est elle qu'ils visent !

Nous tournons tous les deux le regard vers Dahlya, qui est restée seule en nous attendant devant, j'ouvre la bouche lorsque je vois une des créatures se précipiter sur elle, mais elle est plus rapide et loin d'être sans défense. Un geste de sa part et des ronces sortent du sol, les fines branches épineuses s'enroulent autours de son agresseur et l'immobilisent, il ne peut plus bouger au risque de se déchirer la peau. Nous la rejoignons, prêts à reprendre notre course, lorsque les branches craquent et se brisent, tombant au sol, vaincues par une masse autrement plus imposante qui se pose avec fracas devant nous. Je balbutie en le détaillant.

\- Qu... qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

Plus haut qu'un homme, un bec acéré pointé dans notre direction, des serres labourent le sol. Des ailes ébènes se replient sur un corps équidé rachitique, terminé par des sabots et une queue fouettant l'air. Je sens mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine et recule de quelques pas, même les bêtes de tout à l'heure ne m'impressionnent pas autant que cette chose qui se cabre devant nous - d'ailleurs eux aussi se sont stoppés comme avec respect ou crainte. Une lueur de folie brille dans ses yeux sombres, m'obligeant à tordre le cou pour la fixer, mes doigts se resserrent sur la garde de mes armes.

\- C'est un Hippogriffe, murmure Dahlya avec respect, c'est incroyable je n'en ai jamais vu... mais je ne comprends pas, ils sont rares et ne sortent que peu de leur nid... celui-ci est décharné le pauvre comme il doit souffrir...

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, tentant de reprendre contenance. L'Hippogriffe tend le bec vers elle et la rouquine protège instinctivement le nourrisson de son deuxième bras valide. Pourquoi tous les familiers sont-ils attirés, et autant agressifs, envers ce bébé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? N'est-ce pas une erreur de le ramener au Q.G. ? Soudain je sursaute alors qu'il se met à pleurer, hurler même, alors qu'il s'était tu dès que nous avions commencé notre fuite, c'est un avertissement... Je crie :

\- Il ne faut pas rester là !

En effet, à peine finis-je ma phrase que la bête charge, mais Dahlya est a moitié elfe et n'a aucun mal à l'esquiver. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ephryn, il n'a pas tardé à analyser la situation et se met à courir sur la droite, je suis un peu surprise car au vu du nombre de familiers sauvages nous barrant la route à présent, j'aurais certainement pris une autre direction, mais je ne réfléchis pas plus, suivant Dahlya et évitant de justesse un bec meurtrier en me baissant. Fini l'intimidation, à présent il passe à l'attaque.

Ephryn dégage sans ménagement les bêtes qui lui bloquent la route, une fumée noire rampe sur sa main se refermant convulsivement et s'enroule autours de son bras droit, c'est sans doute de là qu'il tire sa force inhumaine. Dahlya le suit et je m'occupe de repousser les autres familiers sauvages. Ils se méfient autant que nous de l'Hippogriffe ce qui me facilite la tâche dans un sens, mais le cheval-oiseau n'est pas si loin de nous rattraper. Sa puissance est incroyable, il nous suit au pas de charge, se cognant aux arbres et faisant gémir leur écorce sans sembler gêné par la douleur, écrasant tout sur son passage, vivant ou mort, dans le sang et les cris. Il nous force à nous éloigner, pour ne pas rejoindre le chemin principal, et la direction d'Ephryn ne nous arrange pas plus, je crie :

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?!

Il ne me répond pas, sans doute trop concentré pour à la fois vérifier son chemin et écarter nos assaillants, que les coups, qu'importe leur nature, lames, plantes, ténèbres, ne suffisent pas à dissuader de nous poursuivre. L'idée égoïste de lâcher ce bébé pour mieux nous enfuir me traverse l'esprit, mais je la repousse, dégoûtée par mes propres pensées. Une autre Amazone n'aurait sans doute pas hésité une seule seconde, ce n'était qu'un nourrisson mâle après tout, rien d'important, mais je n'étais pas comme elles, je ne pouvais pas prendre une telle décision, c'était un _courage_ que je n'avais pas.

Ephryn finit par se stopper brusquement, et je manque percuter Dahlya que le mouvement n'avait pas surprise, elle. Une paroi rocheuse se dresse devant nous, un cul de sac ? Non... je distingue un passage étroit dans la pierre, suffisant pour que nous puissions nous y tenir à trois en nous baissant. C'est ça sa solution ? Nous cacher ? Je proteste :

\- Ça ne sert à rien de nous planquer ils sont si proches qu'ils ne tarderont pas à nous retrouver !

Il me lance un regard glacial, je crois qu'il n'a pas tellement envie qu'on le conteste sur ce coup-là. Il me fait signe d'entrer et jette un coup d'œil à Dahlya qui hoche la tête, elle me passe le bébé alors que j'entre, ma peau râpant contre la pierre, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris de manteau. Ephryn me suit et Dahlya s'introduit en dernier, l'instant d'après elle fait surgir une imposante barrière épineuse qui obstrue la faille dans laquelle nous nous cachons.

Nous nous retrouvons assis à même le sol, agglutinés les uns contre les autres, je demande :

\- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On attend, lâche Ephryn les bras croisés sur ses jambes repliées pour prendre le moins de place possible.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je vais camoufler notre odeur, m'explique Dahlya en tirant une fiole de sa ceinture, ce ne sont que des familiers, s'ils ne savent plus où nous sommes ils finiront par abandonner leurs recherches.

A ces mots elle fait sauter le bouchon du flacon et une étrange fumée vert pâle nous entoure, j'y distingue une légère odeur de fougère et de fleurs sauvages qui se répand autours de nous. Des grattements dehors nous indiquent que nos poursuivants sont très proches, mais impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit dans ce réseau de ronces. J'essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur et de trouver une position plus confortable, pour ne pas écraser le bébé contre ma poitrine. Sa température corporelle est étrangement élevée, alors qu'il fait plutôt froid ici, et je m'en rends d'autant plus compte que nous sommes statiques. Dire que le soleil brûlait les plaines d'Eel... quelques heures auparavant ? Je ne suis plus certaine, le temps m'a échappé, concentrée sur notre fuite. Qu'est-ce qui peut autant intéresser ces monstres chez ce petit qui me fixe inlassablement de ses immenses iris dorées, de quelle espèce est-il ?

Le temps passe et les minutes sont interminables, l'atmosphère s'est alourdie, il a commencé à pleuvoir, cela fait peut-être des heures qu'on attend. Mes muscles sont douloureux et je tremble de froid, tout est silencieux dehors hors mis la pluie, je me demande s'ils sont partis, Ephryn est le mieux placé pour nous le dire, mais il se tait et fixe un point devant lui, comme dans une sorte de transe, concentré. Dahlya n'ose pas parler mais je vois qu'elle brûle autant que moi d'envie de jeter un œil à l'extérieur, de savoir si l'on peut enfin sortir. Elle fouille dans les sacoches de sa ceinture puis finit par soupirer :

\- Je ne peux plus renouveler les effets de la potion, il va falloir qu'on sorte avant qu'on puisse de nouveau savoir où l'on se trouve.

J'entends Ephryn grincer des dents et chuchote :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il lâche un soupir résigné :

\- Le gros, il rôde toujours dehors, il ne veut pas partir comme les autres, c'est comme s'il savait qu'on allait finir par nous montrer...

Je serre les dents avant de soupirer à mon tour :

\- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix ou bien nous serons pris au piège ici, il va falloir se mettre à courir.

Dahlya résorbe progressivement les ronces, vérifiant que rien ne tente de nous sauter dessus, et nous sortons l'un après l'autre, mes membres sont ankylosés d'être restés si longtemps immobiles et je n'arrête pas de trembler, la pluie glacée n'arrangeant rien.

Encore une fois c'est Ephryn qui passe devant, le rideau de pluie est en train de s'intensifier, et bientôt je n'y verrais plus rien, et Dahlya à peine, mais j'ai l'impression que lui aussi ça le gêne. J'entends mon cœur cogner dans mes oreilles, les gouttes s'écrasant au sol couvrent les autres bruits, notre odeur ne doit plus être camouflée et j'ai la sensation qu'on peut nous attaquer de tout côté, à tout moment, d'être vulnérable.

Ephryn me paraît de plus en plus nerveux, sa respiration s'est accélérée et ses poings se referment de plus en plus convulsivement, je devine que l'Hippogriffe ne doit vraiment pas être loin, mais je reconnais parfois le chemin, nous devrions bientôt sortir de la forêt profonde.

\- Courez !

La voix tendue, presque effrayée, du démon déclenche une montée d'adrénaline dans mes veines et je lui obéis sans plus réfléchir, adieu la discrétion, bien pire nous guette. Je cours, détale, mais tenir le nourrisson me ralentit, je ne suis pas aussi rapide qu'Ephryn, ni à l'aise en forêt comme Dahlya, et je les vois me distancer peu à peu. J'entends craquer les branches non loin de moi, quelque chose va vite, et ravage tout sur son passage. J'ai envie de crier aux autres de m'attendre, que je n'arrive plus à suivre, la pluie brouillant ma vision, mais je n'en ai pas le temps qu'on me percute violemment le flanc.

Je m'écrase dans la boue qui se colle à ma peau, des petits cailloux s'enfonçant et me faisant grimacer, je réceptionne sur l'épaule, essayant d'épargner un maximum de choc au bébé que je tiens dans les bras. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il ne hurle pas, il regarde quelque chose d'autre, au-dessus de moi. Un coup d'œil et je discerne l'imposante silhouette de l'Hippogriffe, son bec recourbé prêt à frapper, mortellement. Je me plaque sur le ventre, le nourrisson contre mon torse, et ferme les yeux, m'attendant à ressentir une violente douleur dans le dos.

Douleur qui ne vint pas, un fracas de fer retentit et un cri strident, comme de protestation, rugit à mes oreilles, me vrillant les tympans. Quelque chose l'a empêché de m'atteindre, et je ne perds pas de temps pour me retourner, me débattant bras et jambes dans la boue pour reculer au maximum avant de m'aider d'un tronc pour me relever. Devant moi se dresse un homme, le dos droit et l'allure impressionnante. Je ne suis pas la seule à ressentir son aura, l'Hippogriffe aussi a reculé, hésitant à lancer une seconde attaque. La pluie me brouille la vue mais je distingue vaguement une chevelure d'argent, se pourrait-il que...

\- V-Valkyon ?

Il ne me prête pas attention mais j'en suis quasiment sûre, c'est mon chef de garde. Mais pourquoi ? Que fait-il là ? Il tient une imposante masse entre ses mains, qu'il soulève sans peine dans un geste menaçant à l'égard du monstre, le faisant reculer encore. Il me lance alors sans détourner le regard de son adversaire :

\- Va rejoindre les autres, dépêche-toi !

Je hoche la tête et m'exécute un peu à l'aveuglette, mes cheveux collent à mon visage et je suis bien contente d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de refaire la coiffure d'Ykhar, lâches ils m'auraient gênés. Mes bottes glissent dans la boue et je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez, mais je sais à peu près où je dois me diriger. Je ne tarde pas à voir Dahlya avancer vers moi en courant, un air soulagé sur le visage.

\- Tu vas bien !

Son expression change immédiatement pour de la culpabilité :

\- Pardon je n'avais pas vu que tu n'arrivais plus à nous suivre ! Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir attendue !

J'esquisse un maigre sourire, me voulant rassurante mais tremblant de froid :

\- C'est bon ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien mais Valkyon...

\- Valkyon peut s'en occuper tout seul, me coupe Ephryn en me faisant sursauter - je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence - , nous il faut qu'on rejoigne la partie claire de la forêt.

Je hoche la tête et les suis, nous marchons cette fois, la pluie me débarrasse un peu de la boue qui s'était collée à ma peau sur tout mon côté droit. Nous finissons par rejoindre une partie plus clairsemée et accueillante, malgré la pluie tombant à grosses gouttes, franchissant sans peine les feuillages des arbres. Les troncs sont plus espacés et les familiers nous fuient maintenant, je remarque tout de même que certains, bien qu'ils restent à bonne distance, s'approchent avec curiosité. Mais qu'est-ce qui les attire à ce point chez ce gosse bon sang ?!

Suivant le chemin principal, nous finissons par nous arrêter près de rochers, attendant le retour de Valkyon, j'en profite pour vérifier si le nourrisson va bien. On peut dire que je l'ai beaucoup secoué, mais il a l'air d'aller parfaitement, il sourit même en me rendant mon regard. Je suis soulagée mais toujours aussi perturbée de son existence, qu'est-ce que son étrange apparition signifie ? Dahlya insiste pour tous nous inspecter à son tour, argumentant que la fuite peut nous avoir fait oublier des blessures et qu'elle a des baumes de soin qui servent justement pour se genre d'occasion.

Je me laisse machinalement faire et Ephryn n'y échappe pas non plus, bien qu'elle semble moins inquiète à son sujet. En même temps ils se connaissent bien tous les deux, alors que moi je découvre leurs capacités, qui dépassent largement les miennes. J'entends finalement des pas dans notre direction et me lève d'un bond, mais ce n'est que Valkyon qui émerge au travers du rideau de pluie. Dahlya demande immédiatement :

\- Est-ce que l'Hippogriffe a été blessé ?!

Comment peut-elle s'en faire pour la créature qui n'a pas hésité à nous attaquer ? Moi c'est plutôt pour mon chef de garde que je m'en fais, même s'il a l'air incassable.

\- Il va bien, répond-il simplement.

\- Comment avez-vous su que nous avions des difficultés ? demande à son tour Ephryn.

Il marque un temps de pause avant de s'expliquer :

\- Je ne le savais pas mais... l'Oracle est apparu.

Nous poussons tous des exclamations de surprise, l'Oracle ?! L'Esprit du Cristal ? Mais quelle raison aurait-il d'apparaître ? C'est tellement rare que je ne le vois pas se montrer seulement pour sauver notre peau.

\- Elle a simplement désigné la direction de la forêt avant de disparaître, pas un mot mais je me doutais que cela te concernait puisque je t'avais envoyé ici, termine-t-il.

Je me rappelle de ma mission et lâche avec une pointe de déception dans la voix :

\- Oui d'ailleurs à ce propos, nous n'avons rien trouvé sur le Blackdog...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tranche Valkyon, Leiftan s'en charge, il y a plus important, nous devons amener cet enfant à Miiko.

Je lance un regard interrogateur et il dit simplement.

\- Si elle souhaite te donner des explications elle le fera, ne perdons pas de temps avant qu'il n'attire d'autres familiers sauvages.

Je hoche la tête et lui emboîte le pas, peut-être allions-nous enfin avoir une explication sur tous ces étranges évènements...

* * *

 **La plupart des réponses aux questions figureront dans le chapitre suivant ^^**

 **En attendant, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me reprendre sur ce qui n'irait pas.**

 **Bonne journée et à la prochaine :)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour ^^**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, plus long que les précédents :)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Phénix

Je me sens un peu honteuse d'entrer ainsi, pleine de boue et fatiguée, dans l'imposante salle impeccable du Cristal. Miiko y fait les cent pas sous le regard impassible de Jamon, son ogre garde du corps, un colosse à tête de phacochère.

Lorsqu'elle nous voit entrer à la suite de Valkyon, il me semble presque voir du soulagement passer sur son visage. Elle se ressaisit vite et se dirige vers nous, impérieuse, ses queues fouettant l'air derrière elle. Elle se tourne vers moi, tenant toujours le bébé dans mes bras et, à ma grande surprise, incline légèrement la tête.

\- Bonjour, Phénix.

J'observe bouche bée le nourrisson lui répondre avec un rire et je répète comme un écho :

\- Ph... Phénix ?

Elle plisse les yeux, irritée par mon ignorance, et je me raidis. Elle finit par soupirer, remet son bâton à Jamon avant de nous faire signe d'approcher.

\- Puisque vous l'avez ramené au péril de vos vies, vous avez sans doute droit à une explication.

Je me tais, attendant impatiemment la suite, Valkyon restant en retrait, connaissant sans doute déjà l'histoire.

\- Même dans notre monde, le Phénix est presque un mythe, vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parler de cet oiseau de feu renaissant de ses cendres.

Je me rappelle de la clairière où nous l'avions trouvé, effectivement entouré de cendres, un détail me fait pourtant froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un oiseau !

Elle soupire, me fixe glacialement et je me tais immédiatement, la laissant poursuivre.

\- Il s'agit de sa forme humanoïde, il pourra prendre son apparence finale lorsqu'il aura atteint l'âge adulte. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la forme humaine est très faible et particulièrement vulnérable. La garde d'Eel a donc conclu un pacte avec lui.

Elle reprend son souffle et observe pensivement le Cristal.

\- Sa puissance est conséquente, ce pourquoi, en échange de notre protection aux débuts de sa vie, il rejoignait nos rangs et nous aidait à garder l'ordre au sein d'Eel.

Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes, sans doute aurait-elle aimé qu'il soit là le jour où des intrus ont fait exploser le Cristal... Dahlya ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas "ressuscité" avant ? Et qu'est-ce que voulaient de lui les créatures qui nous ont attaqué ?

Miiko eut un air peiné.

\- Les familiers souffrent tout autant que nous du manque de maana, à sa renaissance, Phénix en regorge dans chaque cellule de son être, c'est malheureux mais en s'en nourrissant ils pourraient apaiser leurs souffrances...

Je comprends mieux maintenant leurs yeux fous, l'apparence décharnée de l'Hippogriffe... c'est sans doute pour cela que Dahlya s'est préoccupée de notre assaillant, elle devait avoir ressenti sa souffrance, en général les Elfes sont très sensibles.

\- Quand à sa renaissance, elle dépend du temps nécessaire pour régénérer son maana, plus il vit longtemps et plus c'est long. Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est mort, et il n'avait vécu qu'une cinquantaine d'années.

Elle nous observe quelques secondes, attendant certainement d'autres questions, mais j'ai personnellement suffisamment d'informations à digérer comme ça, Dahlya semble perdue dans ses pensées et Ephryn ne dira rien comme d'habitude. Même si j'avais envie de me renseigner plus sur le Phénix, je pense que Miiko m'enverra simplement à la bibliothèque. Elle finit par dire :

\- À présent il nous faut nous en occuper, donne le moi.

Je commence à tendre les bras lorsque le bébé fait les gros yeux, visiblement pas très d'accord à l'idée que Miiko l'embarque. Elle pousse un soupir irrité et lâche :

\- Très bien puisque tu n'es pas d'accord tu n'as qu'à rester avec cette gamine mais ne vient pas te plaindre si elle ne te convient plus après.

Je mets quelques secondes à percuter ce qu'elle vient de dire.

\- Hein ? Mais euh... attendez ! Je ne vais pas m'en occuper toute seule ! Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre !

Elle hausse les épaules avec un geste désintéressé de la main.

\- Ce n'est plus mon problème maintenant, tu pourras lui demander des comptes quand il sera grand, en attendant vous pouvez sortir.

J'allais de nouveau protester lorsque Dahlya me tire par le bras. Je lui emboîte le pas à contrecœur et, dès que je sors de la salle du Cristal, lâche un long soupir à la fois de frustration et de fatigue.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tente de me rassurer Dahlya, tu ne vas pas être toute seule puisque nous sommes tous les trois concernés.

À la grimace mal dissimulée d'Ephryn, je devine qu'elle doit être la seule à partager cet avis. La semi-elfe expose rapidement ses directives avant que mon air désespéré ne revienne à la charge :

\- Je vais passer à la bibliothèque demander à Kero s'il aurait des livres sur le Phénix, pour savoir ce qu'il mange notamment, dans le pire des cas on n'aura qu'à tenter le lait, il doit y en avoir dans le garde manger. Pour l'instant il n'a pas l'air d'avoir faim, mais je suppose qu'il te le fera savoir si c'est le cas.

Au rire qui secoue Phénix, j'ai l'impression de tenir un petit démon dans les bras. Elle poursuit :

\- Toi Ephryn tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de trouver euh... un berceau ou un truc qui en fasse office, et des draps, on ne va pas le laisser dormir à même le sol, n'abuse pas des couvertures, il m'a l'air déjà brûlant.

L'Incube n'avait pas l'air ravi mais comme à son habitude n'en fit rien savoir.

\- Etherna, tu devrais le faire examiner par Ezarel, au cas où il aurait été blessé, et peut-être qu'il connaît deux trois trucs utiles à son sujet.

Je hoche la tête, remet les clefs de ma chambre à Ephryn qui sera certainement celui ayant fini le plus rapidement et nous nous dispersons. Alors que je me dirige vers le laboratoire, je sens soudain comme une présence derrière moi et me retourne, sur la défensive, protégeant instinctivement celui que je tiens dans les bras. Passé le coup de la surprise, je constate le chef de la garde de l'Ombre, penché vers moi, quelques mèches ébènes tombant sur son bandeau à l'œil gauche. Il susurre :

\- Eh bien eh bien... tu nous en avais caché des choses la nouvelle... Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Je pique un far en comprenant l'allusion et proteste :

\- M-mais non ! C'est pas... c'est pas le miens !

Il est secoué d'un ricanement, et le bébé se met à rire lui aussi, quand à moi je suis rouge comme une tomate et médusée sur place. Nevra en profite pour me passer un bras autours des épaules, je sens son souffle frôler mon visage.

\- Oh mais il n'y a pas de honte à avoir tu sais, si jamais tu en veux un deuxième tu sais à qui demander hein...

Cette fois c'est la colère qui fait rougir mes joues, je me dégage brutalement, l'incendiant du regard, bouillant de rage et crachant, toute politesse envolée :

\- Ça suffit, ne m'approche pas sale pervers !

Il secoue la tête avec un air faussement affligé :

\- Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve, moi qui avais seulement l'intention d'être gentil avec toi...

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer, je doute qu'une tentative d'assassinat sur un chef de garde soit très bien vue, et j'ai d'autres soucis en tête qu'un dragueur aux idées mal placées. Je décide de l'ignorer et tourne les talons, me dirigeant rageusement vers les laboratoires de la garde Absynthe, je pénètre à l'intérieur toujours un peu furieuse, et cherche Ezarel du regard, pour le coup c'est plutôt l'Elfe aux cheveux bleus qui m'aperçoit le premier.

\- Ça ne va pas d'entrer dans **mon** laboratoire dans un accoutrement pareil ?

Je fronce les sourcils sans rien répliquer, je n'ai pas vraiment pu prendre de douche en rentrant de ma mission, alors que ça lui plaise ou non il va devoir supporter ma présence. Le regard du chef de garde se pose sur l'enfant que je tiens toujours dans mes bras, il soupire.

\- Ah oui, Miiko m'avait prévenu...

Miiko avait prévenu les chefs de garde ? Donc Nevra était au courant ?! Je sens mes envies de meurtre qui remontent d'un seul coup... Il m'arrache presque Phénix des bras, et je ne peux m'empêcher de protester :

\- H-hé doucement !

Il me lance un regard hautain qui me fait me renfrogner.

\- Même si je lui avais causé la moindre égratignure elle se serait immédiatement régénérée tant ce sale gosse est bourré de magie.

"Sale gosse" ? Ezarel l'aurait-il connu par hasard ? En tout cas Phénix ne semble pas apprécier la remarque, puisqu'il s'applique à hurler pour atteindre la délicate ouïe de l'elfe qui grimace et s'empresse d'y aller plus doucement.

\- C'est bon c'est bon...

Le nourrisson cesse immédiatement de crier avant d'arborer un air satisfait, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il doit être vieux de plusieurs millénaires, est-ce qu'il garde des souvenirs ? Probablement à son comportement. Ezarel l'examine rapidement avant d'envoyer un de ses membres chercher quelques fioles et pâtes dont il se sert pour tester... le maana je suppose ? Je l'observe les bras ballants, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il trafique, il finit par se redresser avec un air presque déçu.

\- Bon il va parfaitement bien, son maana est stable tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes pour l'instant.

\- "Pour l'instant" ?

Il esquisse un large sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice :

\- Tu vas voir quand il va commencer à exercer ses pouvoirs, tu viendras me demander des pommades contre les brûlures tous les jours.

La tête que j'ai dû tirer l'a bien fait rire, et il s'empresse de me mettre dehors sans me laisser le temps de poser plus de questions. J'observe Phénix que je viens de récupérer avec les gros yeux, toi mon coco t'as même pas intérêt à songer à me faire des misères, j'ai jamais élevé de gosse moi ! Il me décoche un large sourire que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui rendre, Etherna reprends-toi deux minutes tu te fais ramollir par sa bouille d'ange. Comment je vais faire moi ? Je dois progresser au sein des gardes pas élever un mioche ! Miiko ne m'a même pas dit combien de temps ça allait me prendre !

C'est la tête pleine de questions que je rebrousse chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, vérifiant que Nevra ne soit pas dans les parages, pour le coup il m'aura bien énervé celui-là... Je constate que la porte est ouverte et entre, apercevant Ephryn à l'intérieur, il a installé un berceau improvisé dans un panier non loin de mon lit et y a entassé des couvertures pour que ce soit plus confortable, je le remercie du regard et en profite pour y placer Phénix, vérifiant qu'il trouve ça suffisamment à son aise. Après un bref silence Ephryn remarque :

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, Dahlya n'est pas prête d'en avoir fini avec Kero, je le surveillerais.

Je jette un œil à Phénix qui me regarde comme si j'allais le laisser avec le pire monstre qu'Eldarya ait porté et grimace, j'ai quand même bien envie de me décrasser.

\- Bon euh... je reviens vite, merci Ephryn.

Je m'attendais à ce que le bébé crie sa frustration, mais il a juste eu l'air de bouder et j'ai pu aller prendre une douche. J'en ai aussi profité pour réquisitionner un bac pour pouvoir laver mes affaires ce soir. Je fais un petit crochet par les forges pour remettre mes armes là où je les ai empruntées avant de retourner dans ma chambre, Ephryn est assis à même le sol, en train d'écouter une Dahlya visiblement en plein monologue. Dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, celle-ci vient me poser une pile de livres conséquente dans les bras. Elle m'explique tout sourire :

\- J'ai dû faire pression sur Kero pour qu'il accepte de me laisser accéder à ces ouvrages, soit disant que ça devait rester à sa place, que non seulement c'était précieux, secret mais en plus personne ne pouvait emprunter gna gna gna. Bref je l'ai menacé comme quoi il allait subir la colère de Miiko et j'ai obtenu tout ça !

En effet j'ai au moins trois bons pavés pour ma lecture de chevet, joie. La semi elfe n'en a visiblement pas fini et poursuit :

\- J'ai un peu feuilleté et apparemment, au début de sa vie le Phénix est tellement gorgé de maana qu'il n'a besoin d'aucune source supplémentaire, donc pas besoin de lui donner à manger. Ah et ne lui donne surtout pas à boire hein, ça pourrait causer des problèmes pour son développement plus tard. Ce n'est que quand il adoptera un régime proche du notre qu'il pourra en boire.

Au regard outré que me lance Phénix, je devine qu'il se trouve offusqué qu'on ait seulement pensé à lui donner de l'eau. Ben désolée mon gars pour moi tu restes un bébé ! C'est drôle quand même, ces directives strictes me font penser aux familiers... mon regard dérive tout seul vers l'incubateur posé dans un coin de la pièce, je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va éclore... la voix grave et traînante d'Ephryn me tire de mes pensées :

\- On va manger ?

C'est vrai qu'après avoir passé notre matinée en forêt, et grillé par la même occasion une bonne partie de l'après midi, j'ai moi aussi l'estomac complètement vide. J'hésite à laisser ce bébé tout seul, mais bon, il ne va pas s'envoler pas vrai ? En plus il n'a besoin de rien, sinon peut-être de dormir. Je lui jette un œil mais il se contente de me fixer sans réaction, je hoche donc la tête et nous sortons. Je referme ma chambre et nous nous rendons dans le réfectoire, d'ordinaire je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup manger, mais là j'avais une faim d'Ogre, m'attirant même les foudres du satyre - le chef cuistot - en me resservant.

Une fois repus, nous nous séparons, chacun ayant des choses à faire dans sa garde. J'ai encore le rapport à rédiger, même si j'ai déjà dit à Valkyon que je n'avais rien trouvé de fructueux. Je me demande s'il est utile que je mentionne en détails ce qu'il s'est passé avec Phénix ? Non, ma mission ne concernait que le Blackdog à la base, et s'il me fait des reproches là-dessus je n'aurais qu'à compléter après. Je passe à la bibliothèque demander à Kero de quoi écrire et retourne dans ma chambre où je m'assure que le bébé n'a pas bougé. A part le fait qu'il ait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, il va bien. Je me pose sur mon lit et me débats avec l'encre et les feuilles, je n'ai jamais été à l'école, la personne qui m'a à la fois sauvée et élevée m'a tout appris, et pourtant je reste incroyablement lente lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver les mots. Pas que je ne les connaisse pas, mais il y a un abîme entre l'oral et un écrit formel.

Malgré mes difficultés je boucle tout ça en moins d'une demi-heure, je me suis contentée de décrire les zones fouillées, au cas où quelqu'un voudrait pousser les recherches plus loin. Je plie tout ça et le dépose sur la caisse faisant office de table de chevet avant de m'affaler sur mon lit. Je devrais aller m'entraîner et m'améliorer, mais je suis complètement claquée, pourtant hors de question de faire la sieste, je risquerais de mal dormir cette nuit.

Je m'allonge sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête et fixe le plafond d'où pendent encore quelques toiles d'araignée ayant échappées à mon grand ménage. Je n'ai pas rejoint les gardes d'Eel parce que je le voulais, mais à cause de la promesse qui me lie à ma sœur, je dois encore progresser pour être d'une aide quelconque au peuple d'Eldarya. Mais même si je ne l'ai pas réellement choisi, je suis bien ici, déjà rien que mon niveau de vie s'est amélioré, mais j'y rencontre aussi des personnes uniques et sympathiques, et j'ai l'impression d'être utile...

Des grattements me tirent de mes réflexions, je tourne la tête vers le berceau, mais Phénix est en train de dormir comme une masse, ce n'est pas lui le bruit. Je me redresse vivement et grimace en entendant le grincement de protestation du sommier. Je me dirige plus discrètement vers l'incubateur, toujours posé dans un coin de ma chambre. Mon intuition est la bonne, l'œuf est en train de remuer, quelque chose cogne à l'intérieur. J'hésite à l'aider à sortir, mais décide de laisser faire les choses naturellement. Je m'assois en tailleur devant l'appareil et observe avec une certaine fascination la coquille gris perle se fendiller et se soulever.

Après quelques minutes à se débattre, un museau pointe au travers de cette carapace protectrice, et rapidement des pattes griffues achèvent de l'extirper des restes de l'œuf. Il secoue un peu sa fourrure gris perle, parsemée de quelques feuilles émeraude dont émane une légère odeur de menthe. Des yeux de cristal s'ouvrent et se posent sur moi, j'en suis toute émue.

Je l'attrape délicatement pour le sortir de l'incubateur, il se love dans mes bras, l'air fatigué. Je le gratte derrière les oreilles avec un petit sourire tendre, réfléchissant tout haut :

\- Comment je vais t'appeler toi ?

Je l'observe quelques secondes, le petit mâle me rend mon regard avec curiosité.

\- Hum... que penses-tu de Khan ?

La langue râpeuse qui me lèche affectueusement le visage me fait comprendre qu'il apprécie, il se met ensuite à me mordiller les doigts, et je devine qu'il doit avoir faim. Je peux aisément savoir son espèce maintenant qu'il est sorti de l'œuf : un Minaloo. Je me relève et le dépose avec mille précautions sur le lit avant d'ordonner :

\- Bon, tu restes là et pas de bêtises d'accord ? Je vais te chercher à manger.

Il semble m'avoir compris, et se roule en boule sur les couvertures, trop chou. Je récupère au passage l'incubateur et referme ma chambre avant de jeter les coquilles vides et me rendre à la bibliothèque où je trouve sans peine Kero en plein tri magique, c'est a dire en faisant léviter les ouvrages grâce à sa corne. En me voyant entrer il s'arrête et sourit avant de me demander :

\- Etherna c'est bien ça ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Oui, mon familier a éclos mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il mange, je viens te ramener l'incubateur aussi.

\- Je vois, on va ranger tout ça, et il devrait rester quelques steak mentholés - la nourriture des Minaloo - dans la réserve pour familier de l'infirmerie.

Je le suis, retrouvant après quelques marches l'odeur particulière de l'infirmerie, un mélange de baumes de soin et de fleurs. Je repose l'incubateur à sa place tandis que Kero fouille dans une chambre à refroidissement et, satisfait, place ses trouvailles dans un sac qu'il me tend.

\- Je t'en ai mis cinq, cela devrait te suffire pour quelques jours, chaque gardien perçoit un salaire en fonction de ses performances, étant donné que tu viens d'accomplir ta première mission tu pourras bientôt obtenir toi-même de quoi prendre soin de ton familier - et de toi-même - au marché. Ne t'attends pas non plus à rouler sur l'or, étant donné que nous logeons et nourrissons les gardiens nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gros salaires, hors mis les hauts gradés bien sûr.

Je hoche la tête et le remercie avant de retourner à pas rapides dans ma chambre, où Khan n'a pas bougé. Je décide de ne pas le déranger dans sa sieste et range le sac dans un large tiroir de la commode. Ma petite chambre me paraît d'un seul coup bien remplie entre le familier qui m'arrive au mollet et le berceau prenant une bonne partie de l'espace entre mon lit et la porte. Je les laisse se reposer et sors en fermant derrière moi, je vais pouvoir m'entraîner un peu. Je songe à Eressëa, l'elfe guerrière que j'avais rencontré juste avant ma mission, le mieux serait de m'entraîner avec des armes que je maîtrise, qui me sont purement adaptées, alors autant commencer par là, même si je sens que je vais devoir y consacrer un certain temps avant de forger quelque chose de correct.

Je me dirige donc vers la forge, où je ne la vois pas immédiatement, j'interpelle un garçon aux allures de gros félin mais à peine commençai-je à prononcer le nom de l'Elfe qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je reconnais Eressëa, dont le visage naturellement impassible se fend cette fois d'un petit sourire amusé.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt toi, viens.

Je m'exécute sans rien dire et la suis vers l'arrière où elle me demande :

\- C'quoi ton type d'arme ?

\- Euh... assez courte, légère, mais pas une dague plutôt des épées, doubles.

\- Eh ben, déjà que tu vas galérer à avoir un truc équilibré, si en plus tu dois en faire deux...

Je ne dis rien, j'y passerais le temps qu'il faudra, ayant bien conscience que tout ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. Elle lâche :

\- Je vais juste t'expliquer la base, ensuite tu devras apprendre toute seule, si jamais tu as besoin de faire vérifier ton travail, demande à Daryl il est là pour ça.

\- Daryl ?

\- Tu le reconnaîtras tout de suite, c'est un vampire avec une énorme balafre au visage, et il est toujours de mauvais poil.

Elle se saisit d'un méplat parmi une dizaine d'autres, en juge la longueur puis se dirige vers l'enclume et commence à m'expliquer :

\- Pour faire la lame tu dois d'abord en couper l'extrémité, il suffit de briser la lame à froid.

Elle accompagne son geste d'un coup de marteau qui me fait sursauter, et poursuit :

\- En t'entraînant tu choperas le coup de main pour obtenir c'que tu souhaites. Ensuite t'arrondis en chauffant et tu fais la lame progressivement.

Elle tire brusquement un sceau d'eau froide vers elle et plonge la lame dans les braises ardentes de la forge. Une fois le fer rougi, elle le martèle avec des gestes précis, et je sens qu'il va m'en falloir du temps pour atteindre son niveau. Elle lâche :

\- Bon j'vais pas tout t'faire, mais j'suppose que t'as chopé l'truc. C'tout basique et tu apprendras d'tes erreurs. Un conseil compte les coups de marteau que tu donnes de chaque côté.

Elle plonge la lame dans l'eau froide dans un nuage de vapeur avant de la poser délicatement, elle précise :

\- Fais gaffe, trempée si elle tombe ta lame peut se briser comme du verre.

Elle se tourne vers moi :

\- T'as pigé ?

\- Oui... je crois.

\- Ok, quand tu penseras avoir une lame qui te convient, demande à quelqu'un de plus qualifié de faire la garde, ça t'évitera d'avoir un truc moche ou de devoir recommencer.

Je hoche la tête et elle me fait un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Elle ne me l'expliquera pas deux fois, alors je vais tout de suite mettre en pratique ses directives pour ne rien oublier.

Je passe le reste de l'après midi à la forge, sans parvenir à un résultat très encourageant, j'ai tendance à tordre le fer n'importe comment, ne maîtrisant pas du tout ce marteau qui m'écrase plus souvent les doigts que la lame, ce qui n'a rien d'agréable du tout. Je fais un détour par l'infirmerie pour récupérer un baume de soin, puis rejoins ma chambre.

Je suis accueillie par un petit Minaloo cette fois en pleine forme qui se précipite dans mes jambes en jappant à peine la porte ouverte. Je souris et lui caresse la tête.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de rester enfermé pas vrai ?

Jappement affirmatif m'arrachant un nouveau sourire, les familiers sont en général assez indépendants, je n'ai pas à trop m'en faire.

\- Très bien, va faire un tour mais ne sors pas du bâtiment d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de moi je suis au réfectoire euh... une grande salle où tout le monde mange tu as compris ?

Il remue la queue avec excitation avant de s'évanouir dans les couloirs, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtise. Je jette un coup d'œil à Phénix qui dort comme un Ocemas en été et referme derrière moi. Je me dirige tout d'abord vers les salles de bain pour me débarrasser de la poussière, ça m'en fera beaucoup dans une même journée, mais tant pis.

Une fois un minimum présentable et les baumes de soin utilisés, je me rends au réfectoire où je repère Ephryn et Dahlya à une table, toujours dans une conversation à sens unique. Je me sers avant de les rejoindre, et leur raconte un peu le reste de ma journée. Dahlya s'est elle consacrée à l'élaboration de potions toute l'après midi, en tout cas parler des plantes d'Eldarya et de toutes les réactions magiques que l'on peut obtenir en les mélangeant de différentes façons semble la passionner. Ephryn n'a pas détaillé sa journée, mais ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et découvre Khan sagement assis devant la porte, langue dehors et sa queue terminée d'une petite feuille émeraude fouettant l'air. J'esquisse un sourire attendri, espérant qu'il n'attende pas depuis trop longtemps, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas osé explorer trop loin. J'ouvre et il entre en même temps que moi, me faisant la fête, si bien que j'ai du mal à me changer. J'ai encore mes affaires à laver et j'ai hâte de me mettre au lit, complètement lessivée par cette riche journée.

Je ne m'attendais pas à passer une nuit aussi horrible...

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ça m'aide à m'améliorer ^^**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Des hurlements me tirent brutalement de mon sommeil et je cherche à tâtons la petite lampe que j'allume. Je me lève et me dirige vers le berceau improvisé de Phénix en train de vider tout l'air de ses poumons en cris. Il a toujours eu une bonne raison auparavant, notamment à proximité d'un danger, mais là je ne vois pas ce qu'il a. D'autant plus que les larmes sont en train de dévaler ses joues rougies, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi il peut bien avoir besoin.

J'essaie tout ce que je peux pour le calmer, le bercer, les gouzi-gouzi - oui moi aussi je me trouve ridicule - , même lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Il n'a aucun besoin particulier et du coup je me retrouve désarmée pour tenter de comprendre ce qui peut bien lui arriver. Même Khan se met à gratter contre la porte pour pouvoir sortir et lâchement m'abandonner avec Phénix qui n'a pas l'air décidé à baisser en décibels. Je me mets à feuilleter vainement les livres que m'a passé Dahlya, mais il n'y a aucun chapitre dédié aux pleurs la nuit, en même temps je ne suis pas certaine que les auteurs aient eu à en élever un de Phénix, eux.

Ça commence à vraiment m'inquiéter et je décide d'aller demander de l'aide, mais tout le monde doit dormir et je ne sais pas du tout où peut bien se trouver la chambre de Kero. Je ne connais que celles des chefs de garde qui sont les premières du couloir... Bon tant pis, si cela se trouve c'est grave, j'enfile rapidement quelques affaires pour ne pas me retrouver à me promener en sous vêtements dans les couloirs et pars frapper à la porte du chef de l'Absynthe. Même si ce n'est pas l'Elfe le plus agréable d'Eldarya, il m'a l'air le plus qualifié, et je préfère encore subir ses critiques qu'oser déranger Miiko.

Je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur l'Elfe, ses cheveux océans lâchés dans le dos, l'air irrité et doté d'un torse nu finement sculpté. Il m'observe de haut en bas, les sourcils froncés, avant de remarquer d'un ton acide :

\- Dis donc la nouvelle, si tu veux passer la nuit dans les bras de quelqu'un, c'est à Nevra qu'il faut demander.

Je ne relève même pas, bien plus préoccupée par mes soucis et me justifie :

\- Je euh... c'est Phénix, il n'arrête pas de hurler et pleurer sans s'arrêter, je n'arrive pas du tout à le calmer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a...

Il plisse légèrement les yeux, semblant réfléchir, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

\- C'est normal, tu n'as pas à t'en faire...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'expliquer quelque chose à une attardée à cette heure ?

Je me renfrogne et il termine sur un sourire narquois :

\- Allez, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

À ces mots il me claque presque la porte au nez, toujours aussi aimable... Bon, je pense quand même qu'il était sérieux. Je passerais tout de même l'embêter demain pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, puisqu'apparemment c'est "normal". Je retourne dans ma chambre où Phénix n'arrête toujours pas de pleurer, en revanche il crie un peu moins fort, ça m'embête tout de même de ne pas savoir ce qu'il a.

Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens fatiguée, je n'arrête pas de me tourner et me retourner, une migraine menaçant de pointer, je n'ose pas sortir au cas où il y aurait un véritable problème. Un sommeil agité finit par me gagner, entrecoupé de réveils en sursaut, lorsque finalement les choses finissent enfin par se calmer.

Le lendemain quelque chose s'agite sur mon lit, mais je suis complètement crevée et n'ai aucune envie d'émerger d'un sommeil durement gagné. Je replonge la tête dans l'oreiller en ramenant un peu plus la couverture sur mes épaules, ne cherchant même pas à savoir quelle heure il peut bien être. C'est une toute petite voix enfantine qui me tire de ma torpeur :

\- Mamaaaaan, je veux sortir s'il-te-plaît s'il-te-plaît s'il-te-plaît !

"Maman" ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me redresse d'un coup, me retrouvant face à la bouille ronde d'un enfant de six/sept ans, à califourchon au-dessus de moi, et qui n'arrête pas de me secouer l'épaule de ses petites mains. J'observe incrédule ces deux iris dorés qui me fixent, mis en valeur par une touffe de cheveux carmins, non c'est...

\- Phénix ?!

Il esquisse un large sourire, impossible de me tromper, c'est bien lui. Ça ne m'aide pas pour autant à mieux comprendre la situation :

\- Mais... tu n'étais qu'un bébé il y a... quelle heure est-il ?

J'ai l'impression d'être comme la pauvre fille qui s'est réveillée après cent ans de sommeil à Eldarya, je me lève, m'habille rapidement et ouvre les rideaux qui me dévoilent le grand jour, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on approche de onze heures tiens. Je me retourne vers l'enfant nu comme un ver, si je m'attendais à ça... peut-être que je rêve encore ? Assis sur le lit à me regarder faire des allers retours avec curiosité, il me demande :

\- Alors quand est-ce qu'on sort ?

Il me tire de mon observation pensive et je balbutie :

\- Euh... bientôt, je vais te trouver des vêtements attends-moi là.

À ces mots je sors et cours vers la bibliothèque, Kero va finir par croire que je le harcèle à le solliciter tout le temps...

\- Oh, euh... Etherna ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Il m'observe de la tête aux pieds, ayant manqué faire tomber les livres qu'il tenait alors que je faisais irruption ici comme une furie. En même temps il y a de quoi se demander ce que j'ai fait cette nuit, je suis habillée à la va-vite, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux explosés par la fatigue. Je reprends mon souffle deux minutes le temps de me rappeler ce que je fais là avant de demander :

\- Est-ce que tu aurais des vêtements ? Pas pour moi hein, pour un enfant de euh... six ou sept ans je crois.

\- Oh euh... eh bien j'ai peut-être une idée d'où je peux en trouver mais pourq...

Je le coupe, pressée de repartir :

\- Super ! Tu peux me les apporter disons euh... dans ma chambre, le plus vite possible ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez !

Je repars aussi vite que je suis venue, cette fois en direction des laboratoires d'alchimie, je croise Dahlya qui me regarde passer d'un air étonné, mais ce n'est pas elle que je viens voir. Dès que j'aperçois l'Elfe aux cheveux bleus en train de tyranniser un des membres de sa garde, je me dirige vers lui. Il esquisse un sourire moqueur en me voyant approcher :

\- Ton cas est de pire en pire dis-moi... je vais finir par demander à Miiko un code sur les tenues pour entrer en...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Il fronce les sourcils et je tente d'être plus précise :

\- Il a grandi, comme ça, d'un coup ! Pouf ! Et en plus il sait parler !

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr qu'il sait parler, il connaît même les langues disparues d'Eldarya si tu veux savoir.

\- Mais il a pris plus de six ans d'un coup là !

Il soupire d'exaspération et me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière des abruties avant de m'expliquer en détachant chaque mot comme si c'était moi l'enfant ici :

\- C'est simple, son activité métabolique est intense à l'heure actuelle, sa croissance aussi, demain il aura sans doute l'air d'avoir dix ou onze ans.

Je fais les gros yeux, à ce rythme là il sera grand père dans une semaine ! Ezarel soupire et poursuit :

\- Pour l'instant il va grandir très vite, mais d'ici quelques jours il va passer adolescent et tu vas voir que ça ralentit brusquement. Son maana va être particulièrement instable et tu auras sans doute affaire à ses pouvoirs, cela prendra un certain temps puisqu'adulte il doit pouvoir maîtriser la majeure partie de sa magie, et à partir de là il ne vieillira plus. C'est proportionnel aux flux de maana dans ses veines et la façon dont ils sont exploités mais c'est trop difficile pour ta petite cervelle je pense.

Je fronce les sourcils tout en réfléchissant, au moins je n'aurais pas à me le coltiner pendant des années, mais ça fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que chaque matin il aura poussé à une vitesse phénoménale. Je demande :

\- Mais pourquoi pleurait-il hier ?

Il lâche un soupir exaspéré :

\- Tu crois franchement qu'une croissance accélérée c'est agréable à vivre ? En plus il récupère progressivement sa mémoire il me semble, je peux te dire que côté migraine il déguste.

Je grimace en songeant au temps qu'il avait passé à hurler toute la nuit, ça doit vraiment être un calvaire...

\- Et... il n'y a pas moyen d'apaiser la douleur ?

Il hausse les épaules avec l'air de s'en ficher comme d'une guigne.

\- Pour un type qui vit plusieurs milliers d'années sans rien oublier, quelques jours désagréables ce n'est pas la mort...

Je le foudroie du regard, comment peut-il dire ça sachant que ça doit être une véritable torture ? Il remarque avec un sourire railleur et un ton désagréable :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, vous les Amazones vous tuez bien vos enfants mâles lorsqu'ils sont trop nombreux non ? Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes.

Je fronce les sourcils, sentant soudain la colère grimper avant de m'énerver :

\- Je ne suis pas comme elles ! Ni comme _toi_ d'ailleurs, ça ne me fait pas rien de savoir qu'un enfant souffre, fille ou garçon !

Hausser la voix m'attire les regards curieux des autres membres de l'Absynthe en train de travailler sur diverses mixtures. Ezarel leur jette un coup d'œil qui les fait vite se concentrer sur leurs mélanges avant d'à nouveau poser ses yeux aux couleurs océaniques sur moi :

\- Regarde-moi ça, tu déranges mes subordonnés là, tu n'as qu'à venir chercher des potions anti-douleurs à sa prochaine crise.

Je le remercie vaguement avant de sortir, les nerfs en boules ce qui n'aide pas à atténuer l'image de sorcière que je dois avoir en me baladant dans le Q.G. Je rejoins ma chambre et reste soudain interdite en voyant la porte entrebâillée, j'ai oublié de fermer... ? J'entre en trombe, mais comme je le craignais il n'y a personne, j'aurais dû me méfier il m'avait bien dit qu'il voulait sortir.

Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs en l'appelant, ayant sans doute l'air d'une folle furieuse mais me préoccupant peu des regards intrigués que je pouvais m'attirer. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin quand même ? Je jette un œil au réfectoire, bien que sachant qu'il ne va pas manger comme nous avant un certain temps, passe rapidement dehors puis retourne dans le Q.G., prête à ouvrir toutes les salles pour le retrouver, je sens que je n'ai pas fini de me ridiculiser moi...

Cette pensée se confirme lorsque je débarque non loin de la salle du Cristal, où **enfin** j'aperçois cette touffe de cheveux écarlates courte sur pattes... accompagnée du chef de la garde de l'Ombre, je ne pouvais pas plus mal tomber. J'entends Nevra râler à l'encontre du gamin :

\- Nan mais tu vas pas bien de te balader sans rien sur toi ? Je veux bien croire que tu meurs de chaud mais il y a des jeunes filles par ici !

Il lève le regard et m'aperçoit, un sourire tordu étire ses lèvres et je redoute déjà son commentaire :

\- Enfin... il y a aussi des jeunes filles que le ridicule et la gêne ne semblent pas atteindre...

Je maugrée quelque chose en l'ignorant et m'approche plutôt de Phénix qui me décoche un grand sourire de tombeur avant l'âge et s'écrie _presque_ innocemment :

\- T'en auras mis du temps, _maman_.

Je sens déjà mes joues s'empourprer, je rêve où il le fait exprès ? Je n'ose même pas regarder Nevra et attrape le petit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se dérober, il proteste avec la mine boudeuse :

\- Maiiis, je veux aller dehors !

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de râler :

\- T'as toute la vie devant toi pour t'amuser alors tu pourrais au moins rester en place quand je te le demande !

\- Mais maman !

\- Et je ne suis pas ta mère !

Il se met à bouder en marmonnant quelque chose dans une langue que je ne connais pas - probablement des insultes pas du tout de son âge - et je prends la direction de ma chambre sans jeter un œil à Nevra qui doit ouvertement se ficher de moi. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'essuyer à nouveau un de ses commentaires déplacés. Je retourne dans ma chambre où je le pose sur le lit et ferme même ma porte de l'intérieur de peur qu'il ne trouve le moyen d'atteindre la poignée pendant que j'ai le dos tourné. Il faut que j'attende le passage de Kero avant que ce petit monstre ne retrouve des pulsions exhibitionnistes, ça ne me gêne pas mais pas envie que ça me retombe dessus, j'ai déjà été suffisamment ridicule de la matinée comme ça.

En attendant Keroshane, je décide de regarder un peu plus en profondeur les livres que m'a prêté Dahlya. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai envie d'apprendre sur le Phénix, mais plus j'en saurais mieux je pourrais gérer tout ça, enfin j'espère. J'aurais aimé que ce soit plutôt Miiko ou un de ses hommes qui galère pour le coup. Plongée dans ma lecture, je manque ne pas entendre les coups timides frappés à ma porte et ouvre à Kero, le remerciant autant que je m'excuse pour mon irruption malpolie dans la bibliothèque.

Je récupère les vêtements et commence à me battre avec Phénix pour les lui enfiler, il semble que le garçonnet n'ait pas du tout envie d'une couche de tissu supplémentaire sur le dos. Il se retrouve avec une petite tunique orange passée par dessus un pantacourt marron, et porte des brassards en tissu jaune ainsi que des sandales en cuir. S'il est à peu près présentable, me dépatouiller avec ses protestations m'aura donné encore plus l'air d'une traînée et je m'empresse de réarranger ma propre tenue tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'enfant, qu'il ne lui vienne pas à l'esprit de me rendre la tâche plus difficile en enlevant ses affaires. Mais non cette fois il reste sage, boudeur, mais sage.

Mon estomac grogne, je vais aller faire un tour au réfectoire, je n'ai même pas pris de petit déjeuner, je tends la main au garçon en demandant :

\- Bon, je vais manger tu veux venir ?

Cette fois un petit sourire fendille son visage joufflu et il me prend la main. Quand je pense qu'un être possédant de si petits doigts est cent fois plus vieux que moi, si ce n'est plus. Je l'entraîne à ma suite au réfectoire, il vient tout juste d'ouvrir alors je réserve une place au cas où Dahlya et Ephryn arrivent, avant de me servir et m'installer, laissant Phénix partir vagabonder dans la grande salle à partir du moment où il ne fait pas de bêtises et reste dans mon champ de vision. C'est drôle quand même, comment il peut à la fois se montrer totalement conscient du monde qui l'entoure et en même temps aussi immature ? C'est très perturbant à voir...

Je suis vite rejointe par l'Incube et la semi-elfe, Dahlya semble visiblement soulagée de voir que je suis un minimum présentable comparée à la furie qu'elle a vu se ruer dans les laboratoires ce matin. Je commence à bavarder avec la rouquine de tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre depuis ce matin, et je crois qu'elle comprend mieux pourquoi je me suis mise à courir partout avec des airs de revenante. Nous nous séparons et je récupère le petit, je préfère l'avoir à l'œil, étrangement je n'ai pas confiance.

Je décide de continuer de m'exercer à la forge, j'hésite tout d'abord à emmener Phénix, mais bon, il ne va pas se trancher la main que je sache et il y aura du monde. Je le laisse donc dans son coin à observer les autres faire avec un petit sourire narquois, quelque chose me dit qu'il doit tous nous trouver bien nuls, moi la première, et une remarque sournoise ne tarde pas à surgir dans mon dos :

\- Mamaaan tu tiens trop mal ton marteau tu vas manquer d'précision et te réduire les doigts en com~pote.

Ben quoi ? Comment je suis censée le tenir ce marteau moi hein ? Et puis franchement le ton enfantin et joueur rend la remarque encore plus vexante. Et évidemment, il a dû s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il ne manque pas de souligner chaque défaut ou erreur de ma part sur le même ton, je finis véritablement coachée par un gamin haut comme trois pommes, si bien que je termine les nerfs en pelote, avec l'impression d'être au trente sixième dessous de la nullité. Avec un peu de chance, il s'y connaît vraiment, sinon il se fiche de ma poire et mon niveau est encore plus misérable qu'avant, youpi...

Je retourne dans ma chambre et profite que Khan soit de retour pour lui donner à manger et le laisser surveiller Phénix pendant que je vais prendre une douche. Ça ne ravit pas mon familier mais il n'a pas son mot à dire pour m'avoir abandonnée cette nuit. Je me dépêche et les rejoins, tout ça pour voir deux touffes, l'une écarlate et l'autre gris perle, l'une sur l'autre en train de lui faire des grattouilles au ventre que le Minaloo semble bien apprécier, ça valait le coup de me bouder tiens ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Finalement je les laisse jouer et ressors, tout ça pour tomber sur un loup garou marchant de mauvais poil dans le couloir, ouh la la...

\- Dis donc c'était quoi ce raffut cette nuit ? râle-il en arrivant à mon niveau. Y en a qui ont les oreilles sensibles ici !

Je n'ai pas envie d'essuyer une vague de reproches et lâche, sarcastique :

\- Bonjour Chrome moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Très drôle ! C'est pas toi qui est tombé sur Ezarel qui n'a pas manqué souligner mon "humeur de chien" et tout un tas d'autres piques.

Comme quoi, l'Elfe enquiquine vraiment tout le monde, je rétorque sur le même ton :

\- C'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé avec un gosse surnaturel à charge sans avoir rien demandé.

\- Sérieux ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Ben pour un loup garou t'as pas l'ouïe très fine dis donc.

\- Non pas ça, mais qu'est-ce que t'entends par surnaturel ?

\- Eh bien disons que même pour une créature de la Faery, il est un peu euh... spécial.

J'étais pas sûre que Miiko ait envie que tout le monde soit au courant d'un seul coup, certes Phénix n'avait rien de banal, on se poserait vite des questions sur lui. Mais il n'y avait que Dahlia, Ephryn et les chefs de garde qui semblaient véritablement au courant, quoique Ezarel n'a pas cherché à se faire discret en en parlant... Néanmoins l'Elfe n'est pas non plus un exemple alors... bah au pire elle finira bien par l'annoncer. Ou Ykhar s'en chargera, elle signale toujours les nouvelles recrues à tout le monde alors dès qu'elle le saura ça ira vite. Je termine :

\- ...Miiko en parlera certainement, je te laisse à plus tard.

Je m'éclipse dans ma chambre, vérifiant que les deux petits n'aient pas bougé et séparant en catastrophe un Phénix qui essayait de mettre sa tête dans la gueule de Khan, et ça le fait rire ! Je les gronde et m'assois sur le lit pour lire un peu, j'apprends pleins de choses mais il y a beaucoup de théories, et si comme l'a dit Ezarel Phénix n'a pas encore tous ses souvenirs, je ne vais pas pouvoir entièrement m'en remettre à lui même s'il sait parler. Au pire, les autres m'ont l'air bien informés, eux. Je me demande si Miiko considère ça comme une mission, parce que je doute pouvoir en refaire de sitôt, même si ça me laisse l'occasion de m'entraîner. Et je vais quand même devoir lui payer tous ses vêtements à la vitesse où il grandit. Je vais d'ailleurs demander à Ezarel s'il aurait une estimation de son âge pour demain, que je ne me retrouve pas encore à aller demander de l'aide à Kero et courir après Phénix dans les couloirs.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hey ~**

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Je m'y attendais peut-être, mais franchement je ne m'y ferais jamais. J'ai maintenant un enfant de quelques quatorze années qui squatte mon lit parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir une chambre individuelle comme lui a proposé Miiko. Non mais il est grand quand même pas besoin qu'il dorme avec moi ! Parfois je me demande s'il n'en fait pas exprès. D'ailleurs plus il grandit plus j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me faire tourner en bourrique. Je passe mon temps à lui courir après dans le Q.G. pour qu'il arrête d'enquiquiner les membres des gardes dans leur travail. Quand je pense l'avoir à l'œil cinq minutes il profite que j'ai l'attention détournée ailleurs pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je vais devenir folle !

Un bon point, j'ai pu négocier avec Miiko pour que les gardes se chargent des frais relatifs à Phénix, parce que je ne suis pas riche moi. Bon elle fait un peu flipper mais elle est quand même sympa je trouve, je suis plutôt contente que ce soit elle ma plus haute supérieure hiérarchique. Enfin, je crois que c'est la plus haute.

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de m'entraîner, puisque je ne peux pas accepter de mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre, autant ne pas gaspiller mon temps. J'avais pu forger deux lames correctes, rudimentaires certes, mais ça suffira pour le début, et elles me convenaient. J'emmène également Phénix, il a beau être "plus grand", je n'ai pas envie de le voir se trimballer n'importe où dans le Q.G. D'autant plus qu'il prend un malin plaisir à y disparaître au point que je finisse toujours par m'inquiéter et le chercher pendant des heures, récoltant au passage tout un tas de réprimandes car monsieur ne se lasse pas d'enquiquiner tout le monde en traînant dans leurs pattes, se moquant ou réalisant des farces de mauvais goût... Également, j'ai toujours à l'esprit ce que m'avait dit Ezarel sur l'adolescence à venir... et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer.

Lorsque j'arrive près des petits terrains d'entraînement sablonneux entourant l'arène, je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir l'intention de m'exercer un peu. J'observe un peu cette silhouette familière qui fait pirouetter son épée avec précision sous le soleil. Sa lame est enroulée dans une gangue de flammes ardentes et il semble qu'elle leur fait faire ce qu'elle souhaite. Je finis par détacher mon regard des muscles luisants de sueur et des quelques mèches brunes qui collent au visage d'Ayane, la fille de ma garde que j'avais affronté à mon premier jour. Elle me parait toujours aussi impressionnante au combat et, quelque part, ça me motive à m'améliorer.

Je laisse Phénix jouer dans son coin, lui interdisant formellement de s'éloigner (bien qu'il s'en fiche éperdument à mon avis) et m'approche pour la saluer, ayant quand même un minimum d'éducation. J'attends cependant patiemment qu'elle en ait terminé, n'ayant pas l'intention de déranger non plus. Elle exécute encore quelques mouvements avant de se tourner vers moi, sans doute m'avait-elle repéré depuis longtemps. Je lui souris poliment tout en m'avançant.

\- Salut, je peux m'entraîner avec toi ?

Évidemment, il y a peu de monde sur les terrains, et j'ai toute la place, mais je pense tout de même que j'ai plus de chance de m'améliorer avec des personnes plus expérimentées. Elle me répond avec un léger sourire :

\- Hey, oui pourquoi pas, c'est toujours plus intéressant à plusieurs.

Je dégaine mes lames attachées par des fourreaux rudimentaires à ma ceinture avant de demander :

\- Tu préfères utiliser la magie ?

Pas envie de finir en Etherna grillée, mais en même temps, elle m'a tout l'air d'avoir un bon contrôle dessus, alors je ne pense pas non plus risquer grand chose. Elle secoue la tête.

\- Pas la peine, ce n'est pas plus mal quelques combats sans magie de temps en temps, je ne peux pas toujours y avoir recours.

Je hoche la tête, un poil reconnaissante et elle se met en position, garde en avant. Je remarque que son épée a l'air d'être du vrai travail d'orfèvre, finement ciselée, le pommeau écarlate est frappé d'un petit dragon couleur or, sans doute les armoiries de sa famille. Je prends à mon tour une posture équilibrée, et l'affrontement commence rapidement.

Les coups s'enchaînent, le son caractéristique du métal s'entrechoquant retentissant sur tout le terrain. Je sens vite le regard de Phénix sur nous, mais n'y prête pas grande attention, plus concentrée sur l'affrontement. Sentant la fatigue pointer au fil des minutes s'écoulant, je remarque également que je suis plus habituée à ces lames qu'au départ. Mes coups se font plus précis et adroits, et je ressens petit à petit cette sensation unique au combat, le sang qui se met à bouillir dans mes veines.

Alors que nous sommes plus concentrées sur notre affrontement que les environs, une gigantesque tornade de feu surgit soudain, nous interrompant immédiatement. Je tourne la tête, le regard quelque peu affolé, pour remarquer que Phénix s'est éloigné de notre terrain d'entraînement, et approché de quelques mannequins. A présent, non seulement les pantins en sacs de sable sont réduits en cendres devant la mine déconfite du pré-adolescent observant pensivement sa main ; mais en plus, l'incendie ne s'est pas limité à ça. Les flammes ont commencé à lécher les balustrades de bois délimitant la zone d'entraînement et, en dehors des terrains sablonneux, dévorent les quelques arbres et l'herbe à leur pied.

N'ayant aucune idée de comment réagir, je cours d'abord vers Phénix pour l'éloigner de l'incendie. Geste stupide sans doute puisque je doute que le feu, son élément, ne l'affecte en quoi que ce soit, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter quand au fait qu'il se soit blessé. Après l'avoir éloigné et paniquée, j'échange un regard avec Ayane. A ce rythme les flammes auront tôt fait de se répandre et s'attaquer au quartier général. Elle reporte le regard sur l'incendie et s'en approche, tandis que moi, impuissante, je reste en arrière, soufflant simplement, la gorge sèche :

\- Fais attention...

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, souriant légèrement avant de répondre, le ton assuré :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un dragon, je devrais pouvoir maîtriser ça.

Ce qui ne m'empêche absolument pas de la regarder s'approcher des flammes ardentes avec anxiété. Bon, je sais bien que, techniquement, les dragons ont la peau dure, et que d'autant plus dans sa famille, ils sont puissants, mais moi je suis comme tout le monde, et pas habituée à savoir les autres à l'épreuve du feu. S'arrêtant près de l'incendie, elle tend les bras et je vois les flammes s'agiter, m'inquiétant quelque peu, avant qu'elle ne les dissipe au fur et à mesure, quelques braises se perdant dans l'air. Tout se résorbe pas la suite assez rapidement, minimisant les dégâts. Après que le feu soit maîtrisé, je grimace en constatant qu'il a bien noirci certaines structures, et que les mannequins de ce terrain ne sont plus qu'un petit tas de cendres. Je me murmure pour moi-même :

\- Miiko va me tuer...

Ayane revient vers nous, et je remarque qu'elle a l'air épuisée, sans doute qu'éteindre les flammes lui aura pompé une grande partie de son énergie.

\- Ouh la, tu devrais t'asseoir...

Elle hoche la tête, allant se poser sur un carré d'herbe avant de reporter ses yeux chocolat sur Phénix.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Tu es Phénix dont tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler en ce moment ?

Il hausse les épaules avec un sourire, ayant l'air d'avoir complètement oublié qu'il a failli brûler le Q.G.

\- Oui c'est ça.

Elle semblait avoir d'autres questions à poser, lorsqu'une sirène charnue aux cheveux bleus débarqua l'air catastrophée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? J'ai vu comme une colonne de flammes !

Tandis que Phénix arbore un air innocent, je me passe la main dans la nuque, embarrassée.

\- Désolée Alajéa... je ne regardais pas et je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris...

Je me fis fusiller par une paire d'iris dorés semblablement vexés.

\- Hé, t'es pas la seule à avoir envie de t'entraîner un peu ici, "maman".

Appuyant bien sur le dernier mot, il me fait m'empourprer.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir avant ! Tu crois que j'ai pas failli faire un arrêt peut-être en voyant des flammes surgir d'un coup ?!

Il me tire la langue en répliquant d'un ton insolent :

\- Ça va t'es pas morte et presque rien n'a cramé, faut se détendre ici !

Bon sang je sens que l'adolescence ne va pas me plaire... Alajéa l'observe pensivement quelques secondes avant de me regarder, d'un air sérieux que je ne lui reconnais pas, elle si expressive et enjouée d'ordinaire.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Miiko rapidement, elle a spécifié à tous les membres de la garde étincelante qu'il faudrait la prévenir aux premières manifestations de ses pouvoirs.

Je hoche la tête, ils auraient pu m'en tenir informée tout de même, ou peut-être que ça avait été compris dans le rapide (et surtout très étalé) discours d'Ykhar sur les décisions concernant les moyens alloués pour Phénix. J'avais surtout écouté la partie budgétaire et un peu occulté les autres tant son débit était rapide, peut-être qu'il faudrait que je l'interrompe la prochaine fois...

Je salue Alajéa puis remercie Ayane pour son aide, avant qu'on ne parte chacune de notre côté. Je me rends donc avec Phénix à la salle du Cristal afin d'y retrouver Miiko. Celle-ci me scrute tandis que je m'avance vers elle, un peu intimidée alors que le pré-adolescent à côté de moi arbore toujours son air fanfaron.

\- Euh... je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Non, mais fais vite.

J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'énerver pour l'incendie...

\- Euh... voilà, Phénix a déclenché ses pouvoirs i peine un quart d'heure et euh... malencontreusement mis le feu à une partie du terrain d'entraînement.

Elle soupire, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, mais à mon grand soulagement garde son calme sans paraître plus irritée que ça.

\- Bon... mieux vaut ici qu'ailleurs j'imagine, les dégâts sont importants ?

\- Non, Ayane Dragneel était avec moi et elle a réussi à maîtriser l'incendie avant qu'il ne se propage.

\- Je vois... je vais créer un corps de manipulateurs de magie de l'eau, ils t'accompagneront à tour de rôle. Quand à toi, essaie de faire en sorte qu'il maîtrise au plus vite ces pouvoirs.

Elle jette un coup d'œil au rouquin qui a l'air d'avoir repris un air un peu plus sérieux, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

\- Tu peux disposer, fais tout de même attention à toi, ils sont très instables au départ, on ne compte plus le nombre d'incendies archivés ici.

Je hoche la tête avant qu'on ne sorte tous deux et j'observe Phénix pensivement. Je ne suis pas une manipulatrice de magie, et je n'en n'ai pas non plus côtoyé énormément, comment vais-je faire pour essayer de l'aider à les maîtriser ? Je sens que les prochains jours ne vont pas être de tout repos...

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^ Il est plutôt court et je m'en excuse, je m'en étais pas rendue le compte sur le moment u_u**

 **A la prochaine ~**


End file.
